


To walk alone

by Lazy_Panda13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Angst in first chapter, Break Up, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Day 1: Long Distance / Reunion, Day 3: Family / Pets, F/F, F/M, Getting Back Together, Holy crap Yuri becomes friends with JJ, M/M, Mentioning of side characters cheating, Mila is a bitch, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Omegaverse, OtaYuri Week 2020, Otayuri baby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potya dies, Pregnancy, RIP Potya, Swearing, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Panda13/pseuds/Lazy_Panda13
Summary: We all know that life continues to change. But some changes happen faster than others. 20-year-old Yuri learns this the hard way when life deals him a hand that makes him learn to cope with things as best as he can. From a break up to a pregnancy, and so much more, in such a short time-frame.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Original Female Character(s), Mila Babicheva/Isabella Yang, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuri
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	1. Life Just Wants to Throw Those Curve Balls

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Tutti_writes, ScribblesInTheMargins and Ashke50 for being my betas. 
> 
> This story goes into days 1 and 3 of OtaYuri Week 2020. There will be added chapters after this.  
> Also, AO3 is giving issues with extra spaces in some parts, if you see any, please feel free to let me know so I can edit it. :)

“Are you going to tell me what your problem is or not? You’ve been in a horrible mood for the last couple of weeks.” 

“I can’t. I don’t know why I’m in such a shitty mood, Beka.” 

An agitated sigh was heard through the speakers of a laptop. Viridian eyes looked up from the sleeping kitty beside him to the screen to see his boyfriend of just over four years looking frustrated as hell. 

Otabek was trying to keep calm but he was more than tired of this. 

Sure, he’s used to Yuri being foul mouthed, rude and grumpy at times. But his agitation had been building up since the third day of this, and it was only a matter of time before it overflowed and made him snap. Yuri did mature over the last few years, but this mood was still worse than what was normal, even for younger Yuri. This mood that Yuri was in was fraying his nerves bit by bit, and Yuri wouldn’t tell him what was up. 

Slowly rubbing his eyes and temples Otabek replied, “I find that hard to believe Yura. When things bother you or upset you, you always tell me. Just tell me now.” 

“No. You haven’t done anything wrong Beka. I just don’t know why I’m feeling this way. Now stop asking me about it! I-” 

“No. You either tell me now or I’m breaking up with you.” 

“What the fuck?! I told you that I don’t know why and it’s the fucking truth! Now you’re threatening to throw away our relationship like it is nothing?!” 

“Our relationship is not nothing. Our relationship is built on trust, honesty and communication. Or at least I thought it was.” 

Yuri’s breathing was starting to quicken as tears welled up in his eyes. Would Otabek really leave him even though he was being honest? 

“You’re being unfair and an asshole Beka,” Yuri said in a defeated tone. “I am one hundred percent being honest with you. I don’t know why I’m feeling like someone took a shit on my corn flakes. If I did, I’d bitch and moan about it to you, like I always do. Congratulations, asshole. You telling me that you are willing to give up on us easily just tripled my bad mood.” Yuri seethed. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Otabek replied. “I’m really sorry Yuri. I love you so, so much, but … We can’t keep this up. This fight has gone on long enough. Too long. I'm tired of this.” 

Otabek looked pained as he spoke. Yuri let out a whimper as tears started falling down his cheeks. He was about to call out to Otabek but Otabek had already logged off Skype. Yuri’s omega side was starting to feel betrayed and abandoned. Yuri frantically tried to send an offline message to see if they could treat this as a breather instead of a break up and talk about it again. But when he hit send, he got an error message. Yuri quickly checked his other social media apps, but he couldn’t locate Otabek’s profiles. The asshole had blocked him. 

Yuri could not for the life of him believe that this was actually happening. He had thought that Otabek was his fated pair. They were planning to spend his next heat together for the first time, instead of Yuri going to an institution for omegas in heat. Otabek was supposed to bite him and leave his mark on Yuri’s neck to solidify their bond. Yuri had even retired from skating and instead taught other skaters ballet, so that if they conceived a child during the heat, he wouldn’t have to pull out of any competitions nor risk harming the child before the pregnancy is known. 

Yuri slowly closed his laptop, dread and a suffocating coldness taking over his mind. He was trying to process what had just happened. His omega side was hurting as if it had lost its other half, feeling incomplete and abandoned. 

Potya woke up and came to Yuri, meowing at him. She knew something was wrong with her human. Yuri pulled her into his arms as he curled up into the fetal position on his bed and started crying. Aside from his cat, he was alone. His Grandfather had passed away peacefully in his sleep last year. Victor and Yuuri had moved to Japan. He didn’t want to bother Yakov or Lilia. 

And as for his former rink mates, Yuri didn’t want to reach out to Georgi because of how overly dramatic he is when it comes to romance. He knew Georgi would be heartbroken for him, and then pity him. That was something he did not want to deal with. 

And there was no way he was going to call Mila. That bitch could jump off the highest cliff and fall into the deepest and most fiery pits of hell for all he cared. He’d lost his respect for her after he overheard her saying to Georgi that Otabek should leave him and date her instead. She’d called Yuri nothing but trash that follows Otabek, and said Otabek needed a real human. A woman who he can fuck whenever he wanted. Not some omega that could trap him into a lifelong commitment without him wanting it. Yuri had quietly walked away, so she never knew that he heard her. He felt sorry for her girlfriend Sara, who was way too good for someone like Mila. Georgi would always text him after practice to tell him the shit Mila had said about him. Whenever Yuri sees her, he ignores her. And yet the bitch still approaches him and acts fake. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was only keeping up the act in case she heard something about Otabek that would benefit her. Such a shame Yuri won’t let her have that pleasure. 

Yuri fell into a restless sleep eventually, and he didn’t get out of bed until after three in the afternoon the next day. He glared at his phone while checking the time and date. Sunday March 21, 2021. He forced himself up and went to feed Potya. “Sorry girl. You must be starving since you missed dinner, breakfast and lunch.” After feeding his cat, Yuri trudged back to his room and laid back onto his bed. Looking at his phone again, he decided to text Yakov. 

**Yuri:** I need to take this week off. 

**Yakov** **:** Why?!? 

**Yuri:** I’ve been feeling like shit lately. I don’t want to go into it. 

**Yakov:** Normally I’d say no Yurachka. But this isn’t like you. I’ll speak to Lilia to see who can cover you for this week on one condition. If you’re still not feeling well by the end of this week, you call your doctor and make an appointment. 

Yuri sighed. He didn’t want to have to go to his doctor’s office because he was depressed from yesterday’s events. But he knew that if wanted this time off, he’d have to make that promise. 

**Yuri:** I will. I’ll even ask you or Lilia to come with me if I end up making the appointment. 

**Yakov:** I will drive you to the appointment. Lilia will be busier with her students preparing for a recital that week. 

**Yuri:** Okay. I’m gonna go lie down now. 

Yuri sat his phone down and decided sleep was the best thing to do. He was drained, even though he had already slept so long. In fact, he slept often that week. He had vivid dreams full of Otabek. Some good, others of Otabek walking away as if he couldn’t hear Yuri calling after him, crying in darkness. Yuri only got up to feed Potya or use the washroom. He barely ate unless he was really hungry. Even then, he could only manage a small amount before he felt full. 

On Thursday, Yuri woke up at around noon and decided to finally take a shower. Afterwards, he went to feed Potya, only to find that her food was untouched. He had fed her the night before and missed breakfast, so her dish should be empty. Yuri looked around for her and saw her walking slowly around in the living room. She stopped, squatting to try to pee, but nothing. She started slowly walking again. At that moment, Yuri knew that something was seriously wrong with Potya and he needed to get her to the vet. He raced to his room to get his phone and called the vet that he always took Potya to. They told him to bring her in to them in an hour. Yuri called Yakov. 

“Yurachka?” 

“Yakov?! I’m sorry to be calling you at the rink! Something is wrong with Potya! I need to get her to the vet!” 

“Calm down Yurachka, what is wrong with her?” 

“She’s not eating and she can’t go to the bathroom! She tried to go in front of me in my living room, but nothing!” 

“Okay, okay. I need you to grab your things and be ready with your cat in her carrier. I’ll be there as soon as I can to take you there.” 

“Alright. Thank you Yakov …" 

Yuri was shaking and starting to hiccup while trying so hard not to cry. He was afraid, he knew that in most cases like Potya’s, the animal gets put down. He was so not ready for this. 

Within the next hour, Yuri was in a little room with Potya on a steel table. The veterinarian gently handled Potya while they checked her weight and temperature. “That’s it pretty girl. Now let's see your eyes. Her eyes are a little sunken,” they reported. The veterinarian started feeling Potya’s midsection. “There is a hard mass between her stomach and bladder. We could run tests, but at her age and with how sunken her eyes are, it will be too much for her. We can do an x-ray to quickly see what it is.” 

“Please do,” Yuri responded urgently. “If it’s something that can be treated quickly and guarantee quality of life, I want to know.” 

They nodded as they picked up Potya, who mewed gently. Yuri watched as they left the room so the veterinarian and their assistant could give her the gas so she’d sleep and they could get the few x-ray images needed without frightening her. 

Once she was alert the assistant brought her back to the room where Yuri was waiting.   
  
“The doctor is looking over the images and will be here momentarily. Here is your girl,” said the assistant, as they handed her over to the blond man. Yuri took her into his arms to cuddle her. He still had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

“I love you very much Potya,“ Yuri murmured. “If things are as bad as I feel it is, I will let you go so you won’t suffer longer.” She looked up at him as if she understood every word and meowed at him tiredly. “I’ll do my best to be okay if that happens. I know you treat me as if I were your kitten. So please don’t worry about me.” Potya purred as she started licking his hand and then nuzzling his cheek. 

The veterinarian walked back into the room with a grim look on their face. They sat down and looked to Yuri. “Yuri, the results of Puma Tiger Scorpion’s x-ray are not good.” Yuri looked right at them as they continued, “I’m afraid that mass is stage four cancer. We call it stage four because it has spread. One of the images showed that it has spread to a part of her stomach and kidneys. Surgery is out of the question. Even if we tried, there’s so much risk during surgery for an old lady like her. Even IF it went well, the cancer could and would come back. I’m afraid I can’t guarantee any quality of life and her life expectancy is very low. Not even one year and you’d be bringing her back here. She will suffer. At this point we need to decide how much is too much.” 

Yuri had his eyes downcast as the veterinarian spoke, thinking just how long and how much Potya might have been suffering. How is it that pets will hide their pain so well that we don’t notice that anything is wrong until their final moments? He felt like he had failed her as an owner. Yuri nodded his head and then replied, “I was thinking that if it’s best to put her down, I’ll go with it. I’m not mentally prepared for this but if it’s for the best, I’ll allow it. I don’t want my little girl to suffer just for my selfishness. This is the only way we can help her.” 

The veterinarian nodded sympathetically. After going over the details and signing a waiver, Yuri made his way to the front desk to pay for the x-ray, euthanasia, cremation and an urn so he could have her home with him. Yakov approached them with his wallet in his hand. “Let me get this for you Yurachka.” 

“I can afford this Yakov. I also made them do an x-ray, so it is more expensive. Don’t worry about it.” 

Yakov gently moved Yuri to the side. “Just let me do this for you. You are like a grandson to Lilia and I. Something is telling me that I need to do this for you. So please, let me cover this. I'm also going into that room with you so you are not alone when they do the procedure.” 

Yuri just nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. He was grateful to have someone to support him at this moment. They made their way back to the room where they had left Potya relaxing with a catheter in her leg. The veterinarian gave Yuri a few minutes to say his goodbyes and let Potya know just how much he loved her again. She was his familiar. 

Afterwards, the veterinarian came back into the room and started the process. Taking the first syringe and putting it into the catheter to inject the first dosage, followed by a second one. Yuri watched his feline companion as she slowly let her head drop to rest like she was falling asleep and then her breathing slowed down until it completely stopped. 

Yuri broke down as the veterinarian confirmed that she was gone. Yakov stood beside Yuri with a hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort. The old man also silently cried. They stayed there with Potya for well over twenty minutes until Yuri felt like he could walk again. They quietly walked out to the car with Yakov carrying the empty cage. 

Yakov turned to Yuri and gently spoke, “You can stay with Lilia and I tonight, if you don’t want to be alone.” Yuri shook his head, “I just want to go home.” 

Yakov pulled up outside his home and put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder as they sat in the car. “Promise me you’ll call if you change your mind,” he said. “Don’t worry what time it is, we’ll come and get you.” Yuri only nodded while saying a quiet thank you before getting out of the car. He slowly made his way to the door of his building and feeling too lazy to get his keys, he pressed the code into an intercom to have it call his phone so he could let himself into the building. 

When Yuri got into his unit and closed the door, he felt the change in his home. Emptiness. It was suffocating. Yuri made his way to his bed and flopped onto it. He took his phone and opened Twitter, which would automatically post to his other social media accounts when he posted. He wrote a short post, saying goodbye to Potya. Comments and messages poured in, but he ignored them all, except for one from Yuuri Katsuki which he sent a quick reply to, before opting to go to sleep. 

Yuri slept through most of the next three days. On Monday morning, he got up early. He felt nauseous after eating a small breakfast and he ended up throwing it up after his shower. Keeping his promise to Yakov, he called his doctor’s office and left a voicemail requesting an appointment. They wouldn’t be open for another hour and a half. 

Yuri caught the public transit and made his way to the rink to talk to Yakov in person. Through the times he was awake this week, he’s been contemplating moving somewhere else. Away from everything in Russia. He knew he’d have to explain to Yakov about the breakup with Otabek, but he also knew that Yakov would keep quiet about it and only tell Lilia in the privacy of their own home. 

When he got into the building Yuri saw Mila going on one of her rants about her dislike of him to Georgi. “I can’t believe Otabek is still with that slut! I wouldn’t be surprised if Yuri purposely forgets to take his suppressants just to lure the poor guy and get him to fuck him when he visits,” she said spitefully. “Since he’s an omega, I bet he’s slept with those fucking creeps who lurk near the omega institutions on a regular basis. Better hope he remembers to use protection. Don’t need disgusting offspring from that on this planet. He has no taste or style Georgi. I mean, look at him. Cat prints? Fucking makes me gag. Ugh. It’s not fair that Victor and Lilia choreographed some of his routines. That dickless tramp has no talent and only rides on their coattails to try to beat my gorgeous dark knight. That disgusting fairy should quit skating and ballet and keep to his day job of walking the corners of-” 

“You’re no prized pig yourself Mila,” Yuri interrupted, which caused the two to jump. “Georgi, I appreciate you being a true friend. I need you to go tell Yakov to meet me in the office please.” Georgi nodded as he walked away while Mila stared off at Georgi like he had just betrayed her. Which he had, but she deserved it. 

Yuri turned to Mila and finally let his rage out. “It’s about time you grow up and find a proper hobby like a big girl instead of being a jealous kid in grade school,” he began, speaking with a cutting tone. “Beka and I both hate you with a passion, so give up on the idea of him leaving me for you. You’re fake, ugly and vile. I don’t even know why you tried to pretend to be my friend since after I won gold at my seniors' debut. You’ve been nothing but a bitch to me since then and not only have I overheard you saying shit about me without you knowing, but Georgi tells me all the things you say when I’m not around. Why? Because he respects people and is a friend! Your personality is way beyond questionable and just as fugly as your looks! No wonder all of your exes cheated on you.” 

Mila gasped, and Yuri reveled in the shock in her eyes as he carried on. “From now on, don’t ever speak to Beka or me. We are not your friends, and haven’t been since you started saying shit about me all those years ago, and in turn, insulting Beka! If you truly liked him; you’d fucking show him an ounce of honest to fucking god respect, and that goes for anyone he’s associating with! Be it just his friends that you don’t like, or me who he’s romantically involved with! Oh, and not that it’s any of yours or anyone else’s business, I do have a dick. A six and a half incher that Beka loves sucking before he plows my ass into the bedsheets.” Mila looked taken aback as he carried on. “Also, Beka is my first and the only person I’ve ever been intimate with. He was also my first kiss. And one more thing, bitch ... I highly recommend that you realize just how many omegas are here training and teaching at this rink, before you spout anymore bullshit about us. Georgi is one of them as well and has been wanting to fucking tell you off for so long, but I made him promise to leave the honors to me since I know how to fucking deliver a tongue lashing. You’re just a jealous beta who can’t keep a loving relationship nor win gold in how long? Over four years? You disgust us and you’re not worth our time,” he finished, before turning and walking away from the shocked and silent woman. If you could call her that. Yuri was proud of himself and felt like he just got the whole pie. 

Of course he was going to act and sound like he and Otabek were still together while he was here. He was not going to allow her any chance to sniff around the person he still loved. He spoke the truth though. Otabek didn’t like her. ‘Beka,’ Yuri thought sadly, ‘I wish you were here with me right now. You would have been so proud of me putting that bitch in her place. It would have been a glorious sight for you to witness.’ 

Yuri made his way to the office to find Yakov already there and waiting for him. “Yurachka,” he began “how are you feeling? You’re here very early. Your classes don’t start for another three hours.” 

“Yeah about that,” Yuri responded, “I want to transfer, preferably to another country.”   
“What do you mean? Where is this coming from?” 

“Aside from having next to no friends here? Beka broke up with me for no good reason. I’ve been in a shitty ass mood for weeks. My cat is dead. I need you to help me find out what smaller cities in Canada or something who would need a ballet teacher who can skate. I-” 

Yuri’s phone rang and he answered it. It was a medical admin from his doctor’s office. He told them how he hasn’t been feeling well lately and also about being sick earlier that morning. He also admitted to barely eating as of late. They booked him to come in on Wednesday morning at ten. Hanging up his phone, Yuri turned to look at Yakov, who was looking back at Yuri, thinking about everything he had said to him and to the person on the phone. 

“That boy was foolish to leave you over something so miniscule. As for transferring, I’ll need to email one of my contacts in Canada. They can keep an eye on you for me. It will take some time for all the paperwork to go through. And you’ll need to send off your passport to get the proper visa if everything is a go. Als- Yuri?! Yuri!” 

Yakov broke off as Yuri collapsed, and ran to where Yuri was lying on the floor. Seeing that he had only fainted, Yakov grabbed the office phone and called for an ambulance. He went to the door and called Georgi over from the side of the ice rink demanding he go to the front doors of the building and lead the paramedics to the office as soon as they arrive. Yakov then called Lilia and told her what had happened. He asked what she wanted to do about Yuri’s classes, and she agreed to cancel them. 

The paramedics arrived pretty quickly and Georgi led them to the office. Before he could get back to the ice, Yakov stopped him, and issued rapid instructions. “I’ll need you and Mila to cover my classes and you to call Yuri’s students and advise that Yuri is unwell and their classes are canceled for the next three days at least.” he said. 

“Mila isn’t here,” Georgi responded. “She left after Yuri called her out on her shit. I’ll cover your classes with help from Anton. He seems to be the best in his age group. I will go make those calls right now.” 

“That useless woman. Thank you, Georgi. I need to speak to the paramedics now and I’ll be leaving with them to go to the hospital with Yuri.” Yakov replied as he turned to give his full attention to one of the medics. He answered questions as he pulled out Yuri’s file that contained all the necessary information such as date of birth, health insurance number, secondary gender, any medical allergies etc. Within five minutes they were leaving the office with Yuri in the stretcher and Yakov following closely behind with his and Yuri’s belongings. Yakov went into his car to get a head start to the hospital so that he could find a parking space and meet the ambulance at the emergency doors. 

Yuri woke up to a white ceiling. Looking around he saw that he was in a hospital bed with his arm hooked up to an intravenous drip. He tried to sit up, until his movement alerted Yakov who was reading a book in a nearby chair. “Yurachka,” Yakov said softly, as he immediately walked over and pressed the button on Yuri’s bed to help him sit up comfortably, before pressing the call button to get a nurse in the room. Yuri looked around again and realized he was in a private room. 

Shortly a nurse entered the room and looked at Yuri. “Oh Mr. Plisetsky. Glad to see you woke up. My name is Nadia and I am the nurse who’ll be attending to you today,” she said cheerfully. “Are you thirsty at all? I can get you some water or a ginger ale while I alert the doctor that you’re awake.” 

“Ginger ale please," he replied quietly. 

The nurse nodded and left the room to fetch the doctor on duty and to get Yuri’s drink. Yakov turned to Yuri again. 

“How are you feeling Yurachka?” 

“I feel like shit. I am nauseous and I’m tired.” 

“I see. I told the doctor here everything I overheard from the call to your doctor’s office Yurachka. The doctor had a nurse draw blood from you for some bloodwork.” 

“Why the hell would he need blood work done?” 

“He didn’t specify what he was thinking exactly, he said to rule some things out.” 

At that moment there was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in. Yuri could tell that he was an alpha and also noticed a wedding ring on his finger. He relaxed a bit. The doctor looked at Yuri. “Yuri Plisetsky?” Yuri nodded. “I’m Dr. Leonid Kuznetsov. I understand that you fainted. Can you please tell me how you have been feeling lately and how you are feeling now?” 

Yuri explained his moodiness, nausea and tiredness. He still felt exhausted and nauseated. The doctor was taking notes and going over Yuri’s vital stats from when he was admitted by the ambulance. Nadia came in with a large plastic cup of ginger ale and placed it on the table for Yuri to take. The doctor looked to Nadia. “Can you please go get Dimenhydrinate for Yuri?” He looked over to Yuri again, “That will help with your nausea. We just got the results of your blood work in.” 

“Can you tell me what you are testing my blood for?”   
“Just different things that could potentially be serious. I don’t like listing them off unless I know for sure that they are the cause.” He was reading through the results. “Your bloodwork shows that you are slightly anemic, and your HCG levels are indicating that you are pregnant, Mr. Plisetsky.” 

“Pregnant?” Yuri echoed. “How the fucking hell can I be? My heat is not due until next month, my last heat was back in December and I spent that alone.” 

“You can still get pregnant if you are with an alpha who is not only mentally but also physically compatible with you. I’m going to order an ultrasound for you. Drink your ginger ale and don’t go to the toilet. A full bladder helps push everything forward so we can see what is in your uterus better. That will help us make sure you are pregnant, or see what else is making those hormones spike. If you are pregnant, the ultrasound technician will be able to determine how far along you are and your due date. We will go over other things afterwards.” 

Nadia came back in just as the doctor left the room. She hung a small bag of clear liquid next to the bed, which she explained was the antinausea, and then she attached a new kinked tubing to that bag which connected to the second needleless port of Yuri’s IV. She then left the room to tend to other patients. 

Yuri took a sip of his ginger ale, trying to process what the doctor had said. He knew that he would be ready to be a parent if he was still with Otabek, but on his own as a single parent? That’s a completely different ball game. 

“Try not to worry too much about it right now Yurachka,” Yakov comforted. “I will make sure you have the help you need while still being independent, if you are with child.” 

Yuri looked at him. He was not sure how to respond. “I’ll be a single parent, Yakov. Kinda hard not to think about it. I’d be raising another human being on my own. All by myself.” 

“Not entirely alone, Lilia and I will help you however we can,” Yakov reassured. 

“Yeah, but that won’t help much once I’m in Canada will it?” Yuri snapped back. 

“You’ll still move? Even if you are pregnant?” 

“Especially if I’m pregnant,” Yuri said determinedly. “I want a fresh start, in a new place. Having a child would just make that even more important.” 

“Let’s wait until you’ve seen the doctor and know for sure what’s going on,” Yakov replied, “but if you’re serious about this, we can get started on the paperwork for your transfer to Canada once you’re released and well rested. My contact emailed me back shortly before you woke up. Which is lucky because he would normally be well asleep by then since we’re 7 hours ahead. He said they are looking for a ballet teacher to start in late August when the current one retires.” 

“I won’t change my mind,” Yuri said, “Where abouts in Canada is he located? Better not be in the same area as that annoying douche, Leroy.” 

Yakov pulled up his email again to review the message. “From the address in his signature, he is in Kingston, Ontario.” Yakov opened Google maps to figure out where that was. “It’s a small city that is a good three-hour drive from Toronto and from Montreal, Quebec. You don’t have to worry about seeing Leroy unless you decide to contact him and invite him to visit you.” 

“Ha! Yeah, I’ll just slip into his DMs … When pigs fly.” 

Yakov raised an eyebrow at him. Yuri thought about what he’d said, and then responded, “Wait … Katsuki has flown in many planes already. Damn it.” 

Yakov chuckled quietly as a hospital worker arrived with an empty stretcher. A female beta. “Mr. Plisetsky?” she questioned. Yuri nodded. 

She gave a small smile as she continued “I’m here to take you to the ultrasound. I’ll take you on this stretcher here. Did you want this gentleman to come with you or wait here?” 

“I want him to come with me. He’s basically a grandfather to me,” Yuri replied. He was also scared about the outcome, and wanted the support, but he was not going to admit that out loud. 

“Alright dear. Now slowly get up and I’ll start transferring your IV stuff to this pole once you are comfortable on the stretcher. Easy does it.” 

Once Yuri was comfortable on the stretcher and his IV fluids were secured, the three of them made their way to the elevator to get to the floor below. Once they got to the ultrasound room the technician had Yuri roll his shirt up and slightly lower his pants and boxer briefs. She handed him two towels, one to tuck into his shirt and the other his pants, to protect his clothes from the gel. He was glad to find that the gel was actually fairly warm. He’d heard horror stories of how cold the gels could be. 

As soon as the technician pressed a wand onto his abdomen, he realized he really needed to pee. ‘Oh god please don’t press that thing on my bladder,’ Yuri thought to himself, ‘just look for whatever you’re looking for and stay the fuck off my bladder.’ 

As soon as Yuri finished that thought, an image of an odd blob that resembled a human fetus appeared on the screen. Yuri’s breath caught. “And here we are, Mr. Plisetsky. This is your little one. I’m going to take some measurements now so we can figure out how far along you are and the due date.” 

Yuri stared at the screen in wonder as he saw his little one move. The technician took some more measurements of the fetus and then said “Everything looks good so far. It appears that you are about 9 weeks and 2 days along, so 10 weeks as of this Saturday. This will make your due date October 30th, 2021. Let’s see if we can hear its heartbeat yet. It varies, but you can start to hear it at ultrasounds as early as 9 or 10 weeks.” 

After she tapped a couple of buttons, a whooshing sound was heard over a slower paced whoosh that he knew was his own heartbeat. As the sounds came through the computer’s speakers, a sound wave appeared on the screen below the image, recording the heartrate. “There we go. Hear that? That’s its little heart beating Mr. Plisetsky. It sounds really strong. Very good.” 

Yuri forgot to breathe right then as he fell in love with it. It was his and Otabek’s baby and it was due the day before Otabek’s birthday. Otabek may not be in the picture right now, but Yuri knew that he’d love this child for the both of them, and the child would love him. He was determined to do the best he could as a parent. His omega side had mixed feelings; happy to be having a child, but still sad from its mate’s rejection. 

When the technician was finished, she handed Yuri a couple more towels to wipe the gel off himself. He handed her all four towels back and fixed his clothing. She printed off three pictures of the baby for Yuri to keep and then she saved his file to send off. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Plisetsky,” she said as she moved his stretcher out of the ultrasound room to a waiting area just across the hall. The technician quietly spoke to a gentleman working at the desk nearby before she went back to clean and sanitize her workspace and instruments for the next patient. 

A hospital worker came to them and started taking them to the elevator that would take them back to the floor that held Yuri’s room. Yuri kept looking at the pictures. Two were the normal black and white images that kind of resembled something you would see on a sonar. The third was also black and white, but it was a 3D image. “Yakov, look at these,” Yuri said, as they travelled. “These are amazing. Oh, and I really need to pee.” Yakov could only nod. Seeing how well Yuri had taken this after worrying, he was just grateful that Yuri didn’t have a meltdown. He knew that might happen later, but for now he’d take the happy Yuri. 

“Hey Yakov?” Yuri continued, “I definitely still want to move to Canada. Can you let your contact know, and tell them that I’m pregnant? I will need to know about what child care is available there, if they hire me.” 

“I will let him know later when we get back to your room and you do your business. I want you to also think of any concerns you might have about the job and anything else that you might want me to ask him.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

The stretcher came to a stop and Yuri realized that they were at the door to his room. “Oh, thank god,” he muttered. “I need to pee so bad my teeth are floating.” Yuri was trying to sit up so he could get off as soon as one of the rails was moved down. 

“That’s a weird analogy.” 

Yuri saw his nurse approach them to help him move, so he spoke up, “Nadia, I really need to pee. Can you please just unhook me from the IV line so I can quickly use the washroom, and you can hook me back up to it afterwards?” 

Nadia nodded and swiftly unhooked him from the IV line and proceeded to move the bags of liquid to the pole on wheels beside his bed. Yuri moved quickly himself, rushing into the washroom like there was no tomorrow. After he was done, he went back to his bed and set it so he could sit comfortably again. Nadia hooked him back up and left the room just as Dr. Kuznetsov walked in with Yuri’s chart. 

“Welcome back Mr. Plisetsky,” he began, “I just got the results of your ultrasound. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you, doctor.” 

“I want to go over the report with you. Your child is developing great and its heartrate is where it should be. I understand that you’ve already been told that you are 9 weeks and 2 days along?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Great. Now we need to discuss vitamins. I sent a prescription to the pharmacy downstairs to bring up iron supplements and also prenatal vitamins for you to take while you’re here. I want you to stay here over night and tomorrow as well. You are too underweight for your size already, and Mr. Feltsman told us that you’ve barely eaten lately. We need to make sure you start to get your weight up, otherwise your pregnancy will be at risk.” 

Yuri was a bit shocked. 

“Also, I put you on a list for an OBGYN since your physician doesn’t deal with pregnancies. I was told that the one who will be assigned to you will be in tomorrow and they will follow you through your pregnancy until birth.” 

“I might be moving to another country down the road. What should I do?” 

“Tell them once you have everything confirmed for the move. They can send a referral to the maternity ward of the hospital in the location you’re moving to. Now I want you to drink some meal replacement shakes between meals here and there to help you gain weight. Nadia is on her way to get you a bottle. Lunch is in a half an hour. Make sure you drink the shake and eat.” 

Yuri nodded and the doctor left the room. Yuri looked to Yakov. “I’m going to need my phone charger and some puzzle books so I won’t get too bored.” he pointed out, “If I give you my keys, can you please get my charger and also stop at a store and pick me up something like a wordsearch or a crossword?” 

“I can do that later after I know that you’re good and settled.” 

“Okay, and I need a blank notebook and a decent envelope please.” He held one of the ultrasound pictures out to Yakov. “I need to write a letter to Otabek. I also need you to photocopy this so I can send it to him as well for proof. He needs to know that he’s going to be a father.” 

“Alright Yurachka. I’ll go now. Give me your keys and I’ll get those items for you.” Yuri pointed to the pocket inside his jacket and Yakov left, after securing the picture in a folder he had with him and with Yuri’s keys in his coat pocket. The meal replacement shake arrived and it turned out to be vanilla flavoured. Yuri took a tiny sip to taste it. It was delicious and he drank the rest quickly. 

Once the shake was gone, Yuri decided to call Yuuri, since he knew that he and Victor were already worried about him after he had lost Potya. They’d worry more if they didn’t hear from him soon. He decided he’d tell Yuuri what was up and the piggy could tell Victor, as long it was all kept secret. He needed at least one or two people to know things and he trusted those two dorks the most aside from Yakov and Lilia. He also found that he was able to talk to Yuuri without feeling like he’d be judged or seen as weak. Yuuri would listen and tell him what he thought if Yuri needed advice. 

Breathing a sigh, he tapped the call icon. Yuuri picked up after a few rings. 

“Oh Vitya! One more thing! We’ll need salmon please! Thank you!” he called out as he answered, before turning his attention to the phone. “Sorry about that Yurio, Vitya is on his way to the store to get a few things we need for dinner. How are you? Are you doing alright?” 

“I need to … talk,” Yuri responded in a tired voice. 

Yuuri’s tone of voice became more alert. “I’m listening Yuri. Vitya is out now so you’re free to say whatever you need to.” 

“I don’t know where to start. It’s so much. A lot has been and is going on.” 

“Start from the beginning Yuri. Just let it out. The good and the bad.” 

“You know how I stopped skating because Beka and I had planned to spend my heat together soon?” 

“Yes, what’s up?” 

“Well, back in January, when Beka visited, everything was going great. Everything still seemed great in February whenever we called each other. But in March, shit fell apart ... I was really shitty in late February but we were still good. I have been in the shittiest of moods, even worse than when I was 15. I didn’t know why my mood was the way it was and I kept telling Beka that whenever he asked. But on March 20th Beka broke up with me, because of my mood and because I still wouldn’t, or couldn’t, tell him why.” Yuri’s voice cracked as he finished speaking. 

“What?!” Yuuri exclaimed. Yuri knew he would be surprised, especially given how patient Otabek was known to be when it came to Yuri. 

“After he logged off Skype when he dumped me, I tried to send him a message. I wanted to ask if we could talk at a later date after we have a breather, but I found that he blocked me, not only on Skype, but also on all other social media he has too.” 

“Do you need me and Vitya to kick his ass? Because we will track him down and do it for you.” Anger was clear in Yuuri’s voice. 

“Better not … As much as I’d love to see someone like you do that, I- … I want my little detka to have the chance to meet him, if it ever arises. They deserve that.” 

“Detka? Wait- Yuri … are you...?” 

“Yeah … Don’t tell Victor just yet unless he promises on his and your lives that he’ll keep all of this an absolute secret. Otherwise I’ll personally castrate him with a rusted knife, with no anesthetic and feed it to Makkachin. I’m gonna write Otabek a letter and send it along with a copy of one of the ultrasound images when Yakov comes back here and drops things off for me.” 

“When did you find out? And where are you that is stopping you from writing at the moment?” 

  
“I’m in the hospital for tonight and tomorrow. Just got back to my room from the ultrasound and I sent Yakov to get things for me. I fainted while I was talking to Yakov about wanting to transfer to another country in the office at the rink, and the doctor is concerned about me being too underweight. I haven’t really been eating much since the breakup.” 

“Kuso,” Yuuri half whispered. “Yuri, sorry...” his voice sounded heavy with an empathetic grief. 

“It’s life,” Yuri sighed. “I’ll just have to keep moving forward. I have someone who needs me, so I will do what I can to push through this. Even if Otabek isn’t here.” 

“I hope he comes back, for your sake. From what I’ve gathered from him, he has a pretty big family and they’re all involved with each other. They are all always in the know, including relatives.” Yuuri paused and thought for a moment before continuing “I think he will want to be there for you both if he has the chance. Just give him some time after you send off the letter and picture.” 

“How do you know that he’s gonna want to be with us?” Asked Yuri. 

Yuuri thought about how Otabek always looked at the blond before he spoke in confident voice, “The way Otabek looks at you Yuri; it is clear that you are everything to him. He has to be hurting right now too. If you hear nothing, try sending him a letter again as a reminder.” 

Yuri felt like a weight was lifting off his shoulders as he spoke to Yuuri. The feeling of letting everything out to someone else was such a relief. 

As they spoke, someone walked into the room with a tray of food. Yuri motioned for them to place it on his little table as he replied to Yuuri, “Yeah, you’re right. They are all about family, it is a major importance to them. His mother was asking us when we’d be having kids of our own when I visited him in November.” 

“How far along are you?” Yuuri questioned. “When is the due date? Are you planning to reach out to one of his family members on social media if he doesn’t reply to your letter?” 

“I’m 9 weeks and 2 days along now. Due date is October 30th. And no. I want him to know first. If he doesn’t reply to my letter, then I’ll take it that he doesn’t want to be a part of our little family. My little detka will have me as well as you, Victor, Yakov and Lilia to love them.” 

“Wow … Happy Birthday, Otabek.” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” 

Suddenly Yuuri’s tone changed. “Welcome home Vitya, let me finish my call with Yurio and then I’ll help you in the kitchen!” he said brightly, before switching back to the call. “Vitya just got back in. I will swear him to secrecy and fill him in on what’s going on. Just so you know, we’ve planned a visit to Saint-Petersburg in a couple of weeks. We wanted to surprise you, but it sounds like you really need some cheering up now rather than later.” 

“Yeah I definitely could use all the cheering up I can get. I will email pictures from my ultrasound later too.” 

“I look forward to that. Try and relax now. You might feel alone but you really aren’t. Vitya and I love you as if you were our own son. Everything will be okay.” 

Yuri teared up a bit. Rubbing his eyes, he replied, “You too. I love you both, even when you are annoying and disgusting.” His voice cracked again as he admitted the last part. 

Yuuri chuckled softly, “Try and have a good night Yurio.” 

“You too. Bye Piggy.” 

“Bye Yurio.” 

Yuri sighed as he hung up. He pulled his little table over his lap so he could set his phone on a clear space and get eating his lunch. He was actually feeling hungry now that he had been able to talk to someone who cared about him. He looked at the food. Shepherd’s Pie with a bit of cooked, diced carrots on the side. ‘It’s not much but it’s food,’ he thought ‘and I’ll take what I can to help gain weight and ensure my little one will have the nutrients they need to grow’. He ate the meal and then looked back at the tray to see what was left. A bran muffin, he hates bran muffins, they make him gag, a tiny container with a few chunks of pineapple, a small cup of orange juice and a mug of hot water, but no tea bag anywhere in sight. 

“This is shitty,” he muttered grumpily, “I should ask Yakov to bring me real food. Can’t even have a cup of tea.” 

Two hours later Yakov came back with everything Yuri had asked for, as well as a green tea frappuccino and some healthy snacks for him to eat between meals. 

“I know how small and disgusting hospital meals can be,” Yakov explained, “I figured you’d want this frappuccino and some snacks, so I picked them up as well.” Yakov sat the snacks and Frappuccino down on the table and the bag of other items Yuri requested on the windowsill, before coming back over to remove the tray and unwanted lunch items. 

“You’re a lifesaver Yakov, thank you, the food was awful,” Yuri said, taking a sip of his frappe before asking, “Can you please bring me a pen, the notebook, the pictures and an envelope? I want to get writing Otabek’s letter.” 

Yakov pulled a plastic picture frame with a photocopied ultrasound picture out of a bag “I figured this will help protect the picture,” he explained, handing it to Yuri before getting the other items, “And I bought a padded envelope to protect the frame.” Yuri smiled as he replied, “That’s perfect. Thank you Yakov. I would have never thought to do that.” 

Yakov sat down in a chair by the window to read a magazine and answer emails and messages, while Yuri made himself busy with the letter. 

The first few drafts of the letter he threw away in disgust, after they ended up filled with his anger and frustration at the whole shitty situation, and at Otabek for breaking up with him. 'This isn’t about me,’ he told himself firmly, ‘this is for our detka. If I don’t want to make things worse, I have to stay calm.’ 

Focusing on his baby, and wanting what was best for them, he was eventually able to write a version of the letter he was satisfied with. 

_Dearest_ _Otabek, March 29th, 2021_

_Yeah, I said dearest because I’m still hopelessly in love with you. How disgusting am I_ _,_ _being a sap_ _?_ _What I’m about to tell you is majorly important. A lot has gone on since everything fell apart. I tried to message you as soon as you logged off Skype to ask if this could be treated a breather to cool off only to find out that you blocked me on everything. I now know the reason for my shitty mood._

_I seriously hope that this letter reaches you. I’m_ _writing it from_ _the hospital_ _an_ _d I’ll be staying_ _here_ _overnight tonight and tomorrow._ _I fainted at work while talking to Yakov, I haven’t been able to eat much since you broke up with me and_ _they are keeping me here_ _because of who is in the picture you're probably holding and staring at_ _right now_ _. This little one is also the reason_ _for_ _my mood all these weeks._ _I’m_ _pregnant and I’m_ _fucking hormonal._

_I need to know if you plan to be involved in our detka’s life or if I’ll be raising them on my own._ _(_ _I_ _’m_ _calli_ _ng_ _our detka_ _“_ _them_ _”_ _because I don’t want to call them_ _“_ _it_ _”_ _. They're not a thing._ _)_ _I’m 9 weeks and 2_ _d_ _ays along now. Detka is due October 30_ _th_ _, 2021._

_Please call me as soon as you get this_ _,_ _or as soon as you’re ready to talk. I_ _’m keeping_ _our detka_ _and_ _I am prepared to do my best to raise them with or without you. I’ll give you some time to think things over before I_ _give you_ _one last_ _chance_ _. If I still don’t hear from you, I will assume that you don’t want to be in our lives what_ _soe_ _ver. I will not contact any of your family members_ _,_ _because I want you to be the one to give them the announcement. You deserve to be the first in your family to know._

_If you don’t have my phone number anymore, then_ _just_ _unblock me from Skype and call or message me on that. I hope to talk to you soon. I miss you._

_Yours_ _t_ _ruly,_

_Yuri_

After rereading the letter a few times, Yuri folded it and placed it in the padded envelope along with the picture in its frame. A few quick scribbles of addresses and he handed the envelope to Yakov, holding down the nausea with a useless inner prayer. Whether it was from the letter or the baby, he didn’t know. All he knew is he needed to get the hell out of this moment. Yuri was slightly shaking as he tried to get his emotions back in line as he said to Yakov, “Please send it in first-class post.” 

\--- Time Skip --- 

Four months had passed and Yuri had been steadily gaining weight as the baby grew within him. Yuuri and Victor had visited him twice during that time, low-key spoiling him on both occasions. Victor was hell-bent on contacting Otabek and ripping him a new one. Yuuri and Yuri both had to make him promise to behave and let Yuri handle this on his own. 

At 18 weeks, Yuri had had the anatomy scan and learned that he was expecting a little boy. 

Yuri was now six months pregnant. Otabek still hadn’t contacted him. Yuri had decided it might be time to send a second letter, as he was almost ready to move to Canada. 

Yuri was sitting in a chair waiting in Yakov’s office to discuss his final plans, as he had received the last of his documents with all approvals to move. He was just waiting for his passport to return to him with the proper visa, which was due to arrive back to him sometime that week. Yakov’s contact, Ivan, had secured Yuri a place to live, a simple two-bedroom, one-bathroom unit in the basement of a house. Move in date was set for August 18th. 

They needed to book his flight and transportation from Toronto Pearson Airport to Kingston. If he didn’t want to fly or take a train, he could take a bus, or arrange Ivan to send someone to pick him up. So many options, and what would a pregnant person want to do? He decided he just wanted whatever would allow him to be most comfortable while traveling. He had already used some of his inheritance from his grandfather, who had actually had a lot of money saved up in a trust fund for Yuri, to book tickets to fly in first class, so that he could lay down properly with a pillow and blanket as he slept and have plenty of legroom. 

Yakov walked into the office as Yuri thought. He walked past Yuri quietly and sat in his chair to log onto his computer. “Good morning Yurachka. How are you and detka doing?” he asked. 

“We seem to be good this morning,” Yuri replied. “Detka has been kicking up a storm and I woke up with no nausea today. So that’s a plus.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. Now with everything coming into place, we need to look up methods of transportation going to Kingston once you fly into Toronto. Ivan suggested for you to stay the night at a hotel near Union Station once you’ve arrived to Toronto, and then take the train in the morning so that way you can be well rested.” Yakov pulled up his email from Ivan to go over the other details. “He also told me that when you arrive at Union Station and pick up your train tickets, you should tell the employee that you are expecting, and that you need assistance with your luggage. They’ll have someone take your things and also preload you, with any other people who are expecting or have little ones, 15 minutes before they have the other passengers board the train.” 

Yuri nodded at this. Before he could say anything else, Yakov continued, “Ivan’s daughter, Shelly, will pick you up from the train station. Once we have all of the tickets purchased, I will email Ivan your itinerary. The day before you leave, we’ll need to go to your bank to cancel your bank account and you can deposit your money into my account, then I will electronically transfer that amount to you as soon as you open a new bank account in Canada. I will also be sending Ivan some of your money so he and his daughter can buy you a bed and other furniture and house hold items that you don’t want to send to your new home.” 

“That makes sense. Can you tell them I want a queen size bed with tiger and other large cat print bedding? I also need internet. And I will need someone to help me get around to get groceries.” 

“I will let him know, and make sure they get you your groceries before you arrive. We want to make sure that you settle in as easily as possible. You said you’re keeping your current phone and service, correct?” 

“Da. In case Otabek still has my number and decides to reach me. I’ll also get a local phone to use and keep this one on standby.” 

“I still think he is foolish. But anyway, I think that is all we need to go over right now. You need to decide what items you have that you want shipped to your new home, and what you want to give away or try to sell.” 

Yuri nodded as Yakov stood up. “Yurachka. As much as I don’t want to see you go, I think this move will do you some good. This whole ordeal has really made you mature. Most think that they’re adults, but they don’t act like it.” 

Yuri laughed a bit at that and replied, “Yeah.” 

After his class he went home and made himself a salad of spinach, green and red peppers, cherry tomatoes, onion, strawberries, blueberries and feta cheese, topped with a bit of Greek dressing, for a late lunch. He ate his food and washed up the dishes before he went to his room to write a second letter to Otabek. This one flowed much more smoothly, as he knew exactly what he wanted to say. 

_Otabek, July 29_ _th_ _, 2021_

_It’s been four months since I last wrote to you. Did you get my letter? The tracking information said it was delivered. I need you to contact me as soon as you can_ _,_ _so we can discuss your plans_ _about_ _detka_ _. I will be moving to Canada next month_ _,_ _on the 18_ _th_ _, I leave Russia on the evening of the 16th. I will be leaving my phone number active in case you call it. If you don’t have it, please unblock me from Skype and talk to me on that._

_If I still hear nothing from you, then I will take this as you deciding to not be involved with us_ _,_ _and I will raise our child on my own. I will no longer try to reach out to you_ _,_ _as I have already done my due diligence to try and contact you. I have a child to focus on and I will only tell detka about you when he is ready to know more about you. Yes, he. We’re having a son._

_Please contact me as soon as you receive this. Even if it is only to say you’re still trying to decide whether or not you want to be with us._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Yuri_

Yuri folded it and sealed it in an envelope. He once again pulled up Otabek’s address from his email and copied it out, adding his address in the upper left corner. After having such a busy morning Yuri was feeling sleepy, so he left the envelope on his desk and walked over to his bed, plugging in his phone before lying down. He settled in, sending a brief text to let Yuuri know that he had written the letter, before falling asleep. 

Yuri woke up an hour later feeling refreshed from his nap and made his way to the post office to mail his letter. Afterwards he took advantage of the opportunity to buy more maternity clothes, as he knew he would only keep growing bigger until his son was born. He shopped for a couple of hours until he was tired, and then took a taxi home, where he heated up and ate some leftover borscht, loading the dishwasher once he’d finished. 

Yuri had his final appointment with his OBGYN in Russia first thing in the morning, so he decided to shower now and then go to bed early, even though it was only a little after 8pm. He made sure that he had something with the address of his new home in Canada so that he could give that to the OBGYN and they could send a referral to an OBGYN in Kingston. 

Lying in bed that night Yuri found himself wishing he had already moved and had his child. He wished more than anything that Otabek was with them. Having a child together was something they had wanted to share in happiness, but instead he was facing it alone. ‘I can do this by myself,’ he thought to himself, ‘but... I wish I didn’t have to.’ Yuri fell asleep imagining how different it would all feel if Otabek was there with him, and hoping for a reply to his letter. 

The next morning Yuri woke up feeling better. He had a breakfast that both he and his baby agreed on, waffles with strawberries. He ate quickly, then brushed his teeth before grabbing his things and making his way to the bus stop. 

He arrived at his appointment with five minutes to spare. He checked in and was weighed and then led to the room with the doctor. The doctor checked his blood pressure, then they had him lie on his back so they could measure his stomach. They nodded in approval. “You’re right where you should be, Yuri,” they said. “Just let me get the doppler and we can listen to your son’s heartbeat.” They grabbed the fetal doppler and gel, handing Yuri two paper covers and explaining, “I need you to tuck these under the edges of your shirt and pants to protect your clothes from the gel, please.” Yuri did as he was told as they continued, “Just to warn you, it is a bit on the cold side.” 

The cold gel made Yuri twitch but the slight discomfort was forgotten a moment later when he heard his son's heartbeat. The doctor nodded their head in time with the heartbeat. Then they turned off the machine and started cleaning off the wand as they said, “Very strong heartbeat and in perfect time. So far, he’s developing perfectly.” Yuri nodded, feeling a rush of relief to hear his child was developing well. 

“ Here’s some paper towels to wipe yourself off. Just put them in the garbage can right there,” the doctor continued, pointing to the trash can. “I’m going to input your information into your chart. Can you please check the address I copied down on this paper is correct? Then I will look up the hospital’s information and send that referral, so everything will be good when you move in a few weeks.” 

Yuri carefully reread the information and compared it, letter by letter, to what he had on his document. Then he nodded in confirmation. “Yes, it's right.” 

“Perfect. Thank you, Yuri. You are free to go, unless you have any questions?” 

“None right now.” 

“Very well. You will get a letter in due course advising of your next appointment. It will be after your move, so will come from the new hospital. Good luck with the move, and I hope everything goes smoothly for you in Canada.” 

“Thank you very much for everything,.” Yuri replied, as he stepped out of the room, leaving the doctor updating his chart. 

\--- Time Skip --- 

Nearly three weeks had passed. It was the night before Yuri was due to fly out of Russia. The start of a new chapter was nearing. A new chapter without Otabek, since Yuri hadn’t had a response yet and was losing hope. 

Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. Yuri had to ensure the last of his items were labeled to be sold or shipped to him, visit his grandparents' grave one last time, and make it to the airport in time for his flight. He ran through all the things he had to do tomorrow in his head while he took his shower and dried his hair, brushing it more when it was dry and braiding it. 

Yuri went to bed early, putting on comfy pants and a soft shirt before crawling under his blankets. He felt strangely restless and silly, so, he texted Victor. 

**Yuri:** Hey baldie. 

**Yuri** : I know you’ll wake up soon. 

**Yuri:** Just want to say this … 

**Yuri:** I was packing my medals and I realised something ... 

**Yuri:** Piggy is 28 and he hasn’t won gold nor silver at finals in two years. 

**Yuri:** Here’s a message about your coaching. 

**Yuri:** You stink. At this rate you both should retire from skating and coaching. 

**Yuri:** One more thing. Tell Piggy I say hi and that I found an awesome maternity shirt with a black panther on it. I’ll send him a picture of me wearing it tomorrow. 

Yuri set his alarm put the phone on his night stand, turning off the lamp. He curled himself up like a fat cat under his blanket, with his head on his pillow, falling asleep quickly. 

Yuri had a very vivid dream. He dreamt that he was in a living room he didn’t recognise. He looked around and saw a young boy who appeared to be about two years old. The boy looked at him and Yuri noticed that he looked exactly like a younger Otabek, except for the colour of his eyes. Viridian eyes, like his own. Yuri smiled softly at the boy; feeling an immeasurable love for the child. The boy smiled and laughed happily at Yuri, when suddenly arms reached down and picked him up. Yuri looked up and was shocked to see a smiling Otabek holding the boy. The toddler hugged Otabek, giggling more as he was hugged back. Otabek smiled lovingly at Yuri as he asked, “Are you ready to go now Yura? It will be a long trip and I’m looking forward to getting this this vacation started.” The boy giggled again and Yuri opened his mouth to answer, but was suddenly woken up by the sound of his alarm clock, pulling him from the dream. 

Yuri felt very emotional. The dream had felt so real and complete. He desperately wanted to go back into dreamland to continue living in that moment of happiness, instead of being in this life where Otabek had dumped him and he was soon to have a kid on his own. He wanted to hold that little boy in his arms, and to hug Otabek with all his might. Before he knew it, Yuri was crying. It took him over a half an hour to get his tears under control and get out of bed. 

Yuri changed his clothes and packed the ones he had just changed out of. He got a call from the intercom at the entrance to his building’s lobby and answered it. 

"Hello?” 

“Morning Yurachka, we’re here and we brought breakfast.” 

"Okay, come on up.” 

Yuri pressed 1 on his phone which buzzed his guests into the building and automatically disconnected the call. Yakov, Lilia and Georgi arrived at his unit with breakfast from his favourite deli. They were going to help him pack up the last of his items, then take him to his grandparent’s grave and then on to the airport. 

The four of them served the meal and ate quietly, Yuri still subdued after his vivid dream, and the rest picking up his mood. Once they finished eating, they sorted the few remaining items, and began packing them to ship or sell. 

“Georgi, for the love of fuck, be careful with Potya!” Yuri burst out, breaking the silence, as he saw just what Georgi had picked up to pack next. “If you drop that urn, I will not be held responsible when I grab my knife shoes from my carry-on bag and stab you with them!” 

“Have some faith in me Yuri! I am being very careful. I know how important this is,” Georgi replied, as he gently wrapped the urn with bubble wrap and carefully placed it into the open box. 

When they were finished, Yuri put his shoes on and picked up his jacket, as his friends took his suitcases into the corridor. He doublechecked that his carry-on bag had everything he’d need; including his skates, the papers allowing him to take the skates with him on the plane, and proof of approval to move to Canada. It was all there. Swinging the bag onto his shoulder and holding his pillow, he looked around once more, saying goodbye to his empty apartment. It was a bittersweet moment. 

Yuri knew he was going to miss his friends and his home; but he hoped that his new home would be even better once his son arrived. His little detka. He wondered what his new life would be like, whether his son would look like the boy in his dream, and whether Otabek would ever get back in touch. 

Yuri realised he had been standing in the empty room for several minutes, so hurried out in the hallway to join the others. He locked the door and gave the keys to Yakov, who would take care of the last items. Georgi and Yakov each took one of Yuri’s large suitcases and Lilia put her arm around Yuri’s shoulders as they walked to the elevator. 

Once everything was loaded in the trunk and everyone seated in the car, Yuri texted Yuuri about his dream. 

**Yuri:** It felt so fucking real. 

**Yuuri:** Wow ... That is quite the dream, Yuri. 

**Yuri:** Before I forget … 

_Picture sent_

**Yuuri:** That shirt is definitely you. Take care. 

Yuri put his phone back into his pocket as they pulled up to the grave yard. Once the car parked, he got out and walked over to his grandparent’s gravestone. 

“Hello deda,” he said, looking at the stone and picturing the man who had raised him. “It has been a while since I’ve been here. So much has been going on. I’m moving to Canada. My flight leaves tonight. I needed to get out of here and start fresh. Beka broke up with me because I was constantly in a foul mood and wouldn’t tell him why. But I didn’t know why, so, I couldn’t tell him!” Yuri took a breath and then continued, pouring everything out to his grandfather, “Not long after, Potya died and then I found out I’m going to have a kid. My foul moods were because I was so hormonal. My detka is a boy. I think I saw him in my dream last night. A very handsome kid, just like Otabek, only with my eyes. In my dream, Otabek was there too. He was happy, deda. I miss him so much. I’ve written to him since he’s blocked me on everything else,” Yuri was trying not to cry. 

“I can’t help but feel alone deda. Otabek was my rock. I just want to hear from him. To be honest, I’m afraid. Deda, I wish you were here to tell me what I need to hear and what I should do. I’m afraid that I will fail as a parent if I do this alone. I want and I need Otabek here to help me! I need his support. I still love that asshole,” Yuri wiped his tears from his face. “I don’t know when I will be here next, but I hope to bring my detka here someday, when he is old enough to travel long distances. Deda, please keep watching over detka and me. Otabek too. I want him to meet detka if the chance ever comes.” 

Yuri gently placed a hand on his grandparents's gravestone, “I love and miss both you and babushka every day. I need to go now though. I have to get to the airport stupidly early. Yakov, Lilia and Georgi will be seeing me off, and they want me to have lots of time to check in my bags, get my tickets and have lunch together at the airport. Please watch over them too. Goodbye, you two.” 

Yuri wiped away more tears until he was sure that he was done crying. Then he turned around, and was grateful to see that the others had stayed over by the car to allow him privacy while he said his goodbyes to his grandparents. They all got back into the car to make their way to Pulkovo Airport. Yuri rested his head on his pillow against the window and napped during the forty-five-minute drive. 

Yakov parked the car as soon as they arrived at the airport, then grabbed a cart for Yuri’s luggage while Georgi unloaded the trunk. Once the cart was loaded, they took Yuri to get his luggage checked and he picked up his tickets. 

Lilia suggested that they look around the terminal to pick somewhere to eat together, and they found a small restaurant that offered food that was to their liking. They ate and talked for nearly four hours, the conversation covering a wide range of topics, until finally it was only half an hour to boarding time, so they walked Yuri as far as they could towards his gate. 

Lilia was the first to hug Yuri, starting to cry as she did so. 

“Don’t start crying, Lilia. You’re going to make me cry,” Yuri said. 

“Yurachka. You take good care of yourself over there,” she responded, squeezing him gently. “I taught you everything I knew about ballet, and you in turn became more than a prima-ballerina when you were only fifteen.” Lilia pulled from the hug and rested her hands-on Yuri’s shoulders, looking at him seriously. “Make me proud of the skaters you teach,” she said, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. 

Yuri hugged her tightly once more, still trying to hold back tears. Yuri looked to Georgi, who held his arms open for a hug. Yuri caved and gave him one as well. ‘Guess this is a hugging party now,’ he thought. ‘At least it’s not as embarrassing as Yuuri’s skater hugging spree after Rostelecom Cup a few years ago.’ When he pulled away from Georgi, Yuri was pulled in to a tight hug from Yakov. Yuri was feeling more and more emotional, and very aware that he’d be spending the next 16 hours travelling alone. 

Yakov ended the hug and briskly pulled out his wallet, holding what looked like plastic monopoly money out to Yuri. “This is two hundred Canadian dollars,” he explained. “I took out rubles and had it exchanged for you. Some trains offer food and drink, and you’ll need cash to pay for them.” Yakov showed Yuri the two different bills, and brought up a picture of the Canadian coins on his phone, reminding Yuri that Canada doesn’t use pennies anymore so costs were rounded. ‘These two kinds of Notes are twenties and tens. Simple enough,’ Yuri thought, turning to read the names of the one-dollar and two-dollar coins. ‘Loonies and Toonies? What in the world are Canadians thinking, giving their coins such stupid names?’ He put his plastic money into his wallet and thanked Yakov. 

Yuri said goodbye again, and gave them one last wave as he headed towards security. He went through the familiar routine of air travel, providing the papers for his skates at security, and killing time in the first-class waiting lounge until it was time to board the plane for the short flight to Moscow. In Moscow, he’d transfer to another plane to fly to London, England. There he would transfer planes again and finally be on his way across the ocean. 

Stepping through the door of the aircraft a stewardess greeted Yuri and led him to his seat. He was grateful for all the space, and the half walls surrounding each seat, which gave him some privacy. His nerves have been building up as this moment drew closer. He was about to go live in unfamiliar territory. Taking a deep breath, Yuri held it for a moment before he slowly exhaled. This helped him calm down a bit. He knew that his nerves were going to continue to be like this until he was physically in his new home.   


When Yuri got on the plane in England, several hours later, he was exhausted. He had left Saint-Petersburg at six in the evening and had already flown for over five hours combined. It would be well after eleven at night in Saint-Petersburg, and he was looking forward to sleeping for the next seven hours and forty-five minutes, or as close to it as they’d allow, before he’d have to sit up for landing. The plane took off, and he was finally on his way to Toronto. He lowered his seat as soon as he was allowed to, resting his head on his pillow and tucked under a blanket, he fell asleep quickly. 

Yuri was woken up by the stewardess fifteen minutes before landing. He went to use the washroom, and had just made it back to his seat when the sign to buckle up lit up. 

As soon as they landed Yuri turned on his phone and sent a group text to Yuuri, Victor, Georgi, Lilia and Yakov. 

**Yuri:** Just landed in Toronto. I’m so tired. With the time difference it is almost 7:00 in the morning here. 

**Yuri:** I can’t wait to get off this thing and get to the hotel. I want to sleep more. 

**Yuuri** : I’m glad you made it safely! 

**Victor:** You should get JJ to pick you up if he’s in Toronto! 

**Yuuri:** Victor … No. 

**Georgi:** I miss you already. Yakov doesn’t have his phone with him but I told him you’ve landed and he said he’ll text you later. Right now, he’s yelling at Mila. 

**Yuri:** I’m finally off that damn plane and I’m waiting in line at customs. 

**Yuri:** Fuck you, baldie. I am not contacting the douche. 

**Yuri:** Georgi, what did that bitch do now? 

**Lilia:** Yuri, what did I tell you about using unattractive words? 

**Yuri:** Sorry Lilia. 

**Yakov:** Never you mind what she did. I’m glad you made it there safely, Yurachka. Let me know when you arrive at your hotel. 

**Georgi:** Sorry Yuri. Yakov told me not to say what it’s about. 🙁 

Yuri finally made it through customs and collected his luggage. Two giant suitcases on wheels. He got on the UP Express train and made it to Union Station within twenty-five minutes, lugging everything out to the streets and taking a taxi from there to his hotel. 

Yuri checked in, and the lady at the front desk got a bellhop to bring his luggage to his room for him, sending a final message before passing out. 

**Yuri:** That sucks. I really wanted to know what that hag did. You know how us Russians love drama. I’m finally in my hotel room. I’m going to nap and relax until my train tomorrow. 

\--- Time Skip --- 

Months had passed. Still no word from Otabek. Yuri had settled into his home and he was pretty much ready for his son to arrive anytime. He had become friends with his neighbour, Katherine, who was a single mom of two who lived above him. On the evening of October 29th, he went into labor. He gave birth to a healthy son on the 30th at 1:30 am. Daniil Maxim Plisetsky weighed 7lbs 6 oz at birth. He really resembled Otabek. His eyes were very dark blue, but it would take another three to six months for his eye colour to settle. 

It was now February 12, 2022. Daniil was 3 months and 2 weeks old. Katherine invited Yuri and his son to join her and her kids to a festival downtown called Feb Fest. There was an outdoor rink built behind city hall which families could skate on in the morning, followed by a hockey match and a figure skating exhibition with upcoming skaters from the university skating club and special guests from nearby cities. There was a horse drawn carriage, ice sculptures and different stalls for goodies including hot chocolate and maple syrup frozen on a stick. There were areas where people could sit on hay bales near fire pits to warm up a bit. 

Katherine’s parents met them downtown to take her kids, Anna and Jake, to wait for their turn to go on the carriage ride. Katherine and Yuri watched some of the skaters from the university skating club skate their routines. During the last skater's routine, Daniil needed a diaper change.   


“Kat, can I leave the stroller here with you while I take Daniil inside the building to change him? It looks too crowded to try and push it over there.” 

“Yeah, no problem. Leave it here and get your little man changed,” Katherine replied, putting her hand on the handle, her eyes fixed on the current skater. 

Yuri grabbed the diaper bag and draped it over his shoulders before unbuckling his son from the car seat attached to the stroller. Once Daniil was in his arms, he made his way to the public washrooms inside City Hall. “There we go my little detka. We’re in a nice warm place. Let’s get to the family washroom and change you.” Yuri said lovingly to his son. 

Once Yuri got back outside the guest skaters from other cities were lining up to show their routines. He weaved his way through the crowd heading back over to Katherine. 

“Thank you so much for watching the stroller for me Kat. It was-” Yuri broke off as he realised Katherine was speaking to someone else. “Sorry for interrupting,” he said, looking up to see the man standing next to his friend. Yuri realised with surprise that he recognised the man Katherine was talking to. ‘What is JJ Leroy doing in Kingston?’ Yuri wondered. Then he saw the other person standing behind JJ, staring at Daniil in Yuri’s arms with a very confused expression. Yuri froze in shock, hardly able to believe his eyes. ‘What. The. Hell!?’ he screamed in his mind, ‘Why is HE here? And with JJ?’ 


	2. And That Just Came Out of Left Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek end up talking about Daniil and what the next thing moving forward. You meet Yuri's new kitty. Yuri learns a few things about JJ and becomes friends. Oh and a wedding invite from JJ and a request to be his fiancée's man of honor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Tutti_writes, ScribblesInTheMargins, Ashke50 and zjofierose for being my betas.
> 
> OtaYuri Week 2020 Day 3: Family / Pets  
> ~~~~~  
> Oh and in case you're wondering:  
> Kakashka means turd  
> Chernika means Blueberry / Cherne means black

“Plisetsky? What are you doing here ... and who’s the kid?” asked JJ. 

“I could ask you two the same thing. I live here. I moved here back in August, and this is my son,” Yuri responded in a clipped tone. He was trying very hard not to cry, and not to look at Otabek. He adjusted his hold on Daniil, who was squirming, wanting to look at whoever was talking to Yuri and making his momma upset. The baby looked at JJ and Otabek with a slightly moody expression, which mirrored Otabek’s own daily expression. 

“Oh wow! Beks, I swear you have a little twin here!” JJ exclaimed, “The resemblance is uncanny.” JJ turned to Otabek who was staring at Yuri and Daniil, clearly trying to process what he was seeing. 

“I didn’t even know you were pregnant,” Otabek said quietly, his usually inscrutable expression giving way to surprise. 

“Well, asshole, if you hadn’t dumped me and blocked me, or had even bothered to read the letters I sent you, you would have _fucking_ known!” Yuri shouted, his voice rising. His omega side was confused and hurting even more at seeing Otabek, driving him to lash out. Tears were welling up in his eyes and people were starting to look their way. Even JJ seemed to realise that something was going on, and his usual smile was starting to look awkward. 

“Ummm … I think we should take this back to your place, Yuri,” Katherine interrupted. “People are starting to stare. Clearly this needs to be discussed now, but without an audience. Want me to call my mom and tell her to drop my kids off to me later so I can drive you, Daniil, and Otabek back now?” she offered. 

Yuri could only nod numbly as he put Daniil into his car seat. He couldn’t trust his voice. 

“What about you, JJ?” Katherine asked as she looked for her phone in her purse. 

“I’m acting as a coach for a skater,” JJ replied. “Their actual coach became ill, and asked me to take his place. So I need to stay here because my skater is going on the ice soon. Message me your address Kathrine, and I’ll drive over later.” 

Katherine nodded as she dialled her mom and waited for her to answer. The call connected and Katherine explained the situation and her request, discussing the details briefly before hanging up. 

“Okay you two, follow me. Mom will drop my kids off later,” she said, gesturing to Yuri and Otabek and waving goodbye to JJ. 

Yuri started to follow her while pushing the stroller, Otabek following closely behind him, lost in thought. 

When they got to the car, Katherine unlocked it and Yuri strapped the car seat in the middle of the backseat. He motioned for Otabek to get in and sit in the back beside Daniil. ‘ _He might as well get a good look at our son,_ ’ Yuri thought bitterly, _‘since who knows how long he’ll stay. It’s not every day that you learn that you fathered a kid, and he's already missed out on so much._ ’ Yuri had wanted Otabek to know Daniil, but he hadn’t wanted him to find out in this shocking way. Yuri sat in the front passenger seat so that he couldn’t look at Otabek, and tried not to cry. He at least wanted to wait until they were in his home, where it was private. 

“Otabek and I will talk in my home. I need to put Daniil down for his nap when we get there, anyway.” Yuri said. 

“Alright, no problem. If you need anything, just text me and I’ll come down,” replied Katherine. 

When they got to the house, Yuri silently unloaded the car seat and led Otabek to the side door that led to the basement. He fished out his keys and unlocked the door, revealing a private entrance with stairs that went to the upper level where Katherine lived and a smaller set of stairs on the right that led down to the door to Yuri’s place. 

“Take off your coat and boots,” Yuri said to Otabek as he pointed to the side wall. “Hooks are right there. You can put your boots on the plastic mat.” 

Otabek did as he was told and followed Yuri into his home. Once they made it into the living room, Yuri set the car seat on the floor and proceeded to take Daniil out of it. He removed his son’s outdoor clothes and put the sleepy baby into the playpen to nap. 

“You can sit down on the couch,” he instructed. Otabek nodded and stiffly sat down. Yuri walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to him. He sat on the other end of the couch and gathered his thoughts. He was angry and hurt, but his omega side was crying out for its alpha, and Yuri didn’t want to mess this up. 

“Why didn’t you read the letters I sent you?” he began, trying to keep as calm as possible so he wouldn’t wake Daniil. 

Otabek took a deep breath before he replied. “I was hurting badly after I broke up with you. It was as if I had rejected the other half of my being. I was trying to forget you as best as I could. So I handed my mother both letters and asked her to put them away in a safe place until I was ready to read them. When did you find out you were pregnant?” 

“Eight days after you dumped me,” Yuri responded. “I wrote the first letter while I was in the hospital and sent you a copy of one of my ultrasound pictures.” He really didn’t know how to handle this conversation. His emotions were running rampant, but the smell of Otabek being so close only made Yuri want to cling to him and let him know just how much he still loved him. Sadness, hurt, love and anger were fighting to come out. He wouldn’t be surprised if Otabek could smell them on him. His scent blockers were wearing off. 

Otabek hung his head down, hiding his face in his hands. “Why didn’t you get anyone else to reach out to me, or contact my relatives?” 

“I wanted to be the one to tell you, and for you to be the one to tell your family. I even said that in the letters, which you would _know_ if you had _read_ them. I honestly thought you just didn’t care because you never tried to reach out to me.” Yuri could smell the emotional rollercoaster in Otabek’s scent. The strongest was regret followed by love. He could also smell sadness and self-hatred. _‘Serves the asshole right,_ ’ Yuri thought to himself, not ready to forgive Otabek for the pain he had caused. 

“What is Daniil’s full name? When was he born?” Otabek asked softly, his face still in his hands. 

“His full name is Daniil Maxim Plisetsky, he was born October 30th, 2021 at 1:30am. Oh, and his birth weight was 7lbs 6 oz.,” Yuri added, since he knew if Otabek spoke to his parents, they’d want to know the details. People always asked how much Daniil had weighed, as if it meant something to anyone who hadn’t had to carry him and give birth. 

They were silent for a long moment before Otabek took a deep breath and started speaking. 

“I guess that explains why you were in such a shitty mood back then. I really fucked up. I’m so sorry, Yuri. I should have read your first letter as soon as it arrived. I would have called you and flown out to you that night. I should have been there with you every step of the way. I should have been at every appointment, and when our son arrived,” Otabek took another breath, “I know no amount of apologising for not being there will make things better between us. I fucked up badly, and I already missed too much. I don’t want to miss any more. I want to do what is right and support both of you. I want to be in your lives …" 

He trailed off, uncertainty showing on his face and in his scent. 

“But?” Yuri questioned. 

“I need to know how you feel about me being here. With both of you.” 

Yuri was in shock. This was all that he had ever wanted since life started throwing curveballs at him. He almost couldn’t believe it, and froze as thoughts and emotions rushed around his head. 

Suddenly the dam broke, and Yuri started crying as his body moved of its own accord. Wrapping his arms tightly around Otabek’s shoulders, he pressed his face to the alpha’s neck, close to his scent gland. “I’ve always wanted you here, you asshole,” Yuri hiccupped, “I’m tired of being alone, I’m tired of constantly missing you, I’m tired of always wishing you were here, wishing you had the relationship with our son that every parent should have with their child…" Yuri broke off as tears overwhelmed him, and he cried for a while, gradually realizing that not only was he hugging Otabek, but he was being hugged back just as tightly. 

“I love you, Yura,” Otabek whispered, his face pressed against Yuri’s neck. “I’ve never stopped loving you. Can you forgive me?” 

“I love you too, you idiot,” Yuri replied, “of course I forgive you. But if you abandon us again, I'll have Victor and Katsuki help me hunt you down, tie you to a chair and then let that bitch Mila have 5 minutes in heaven with you in a closet before I skin you alive and slice your throat with my knife shoes.” 

Otabek shuddered. “Gross,” he said, “You are always so crafty with your violent threats.” He then laughed gently, pulling Yuri in closer against his side, “I won’t. I’m not going anywhere.” 

They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, breathing each other’s familiar scents. Yuri’s omega side was reveling in being so close to the alpha it saw as its mate, and Yuri no longer felt alone. 

Eventually Otabek sat up and cleared his throat. “I need to call the rink in the west end of this city and tell them that I accept their job offer.” 

“What?” 

“I was looking for work outside of Toronto. That’s why I’m here - JJ invited me to crash at his family's guest house while I look for more work, on top of DJing at fashion shows for his clothing line. I was offered a position at a rink in town as the sound and music guy. I already have all of the approvals for moving to Canada. It was going to be Toronto, but I can contact the government and change my address to this city.” 

“You mean to this address, right?” Yuri looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

Otabek smiled warmly at Yuri, “If you’ll have me, Yura.” 

Yuri wanted to kiss Otabek right then and there, but all of a sudden a blur came running through the living room from the kitchen. A black kitten, around four months old, started trying to climb the curtains. “Chernika!” Yuri yelled, “Stop being a _kakashka_ , and get down from there!” 

The kitten let out a war cry. “ _Meeoooooooowwwwwww_!” 

“What did you call me!?” 

“ _Meeerroooowwwrrroowwww_!” Chernika yowled, as he ran out of the room back to the kitchen. 

Otabek chuckled and then paused and turned to Yuri. “Yura. Where’s Potya?” he asked. 

Yuri’s happy smile faded. “She’s right there,” he said sadly. 

Otabek’s gaze followed where Yuri was pointing to see an urn, carefully placed on a shelf high enough that nothing and no one could knock it down. “What happened to her? When?” he asked in a shocked voice. 

“She had cancer. It stopped her from being able to go to the bathroom and eat. I had the vet take x-rays and they showed that it had spread to her stomach and kidneys. I had to put her down, she had suffered enough for who knows how long. That happened like five days after the break-up,” Yuri replied sadly. 

Otabek pulled Yuri onto his lap and into a comforting embrace. “I’m so sorry, Yura. You must have felt completely alone.” 

Yuri found himself nuzzling Otabek’s neck again before he replied, “I really did. But Yakov and Lilia tried to help me through it. Katsuki and Victor kept checking on me and visited me too.” 

Otabek nodded. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from them.” 

They sat for a moment remembering Potya before Otabek spoke again, “There is something I need to do now.” 

Yuri looked at him confused. “What do you need to do, Beka?” 

“First, I need to do this.” Otabek placed a chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips, then he said, “Now, I need to call my mom. She and the rest of my family will want to know that I’m a father.” 

“We should wait twenty minutes. Daniil will be waking up in the next few minutes needing a diaper change and a bottle, and I know your mother would want to see a picture of him.” Yuri started, “I think some pictures of you feeding and holding him will really make her happy, and help show her that you are serious about being here with us. Then hopefully she might be less tempted to rip you a new one.” 

Otabek thought about Yuri’s suggestion and then nodded in agreement. “Okay. Then right now I’m going to unblock you on my social media. I’ll need your phone number again too,” he said sheepishly. Yuri only nodded. “I also need to quickly text JJ about him getting my things for me from the hotel.” Before he pulled up any of his social media apps, he quickly messaged JJ. 

**Otabek:** I need a favour. 

**JJ:** What’s up? 

**Otabek:** Can you please pack my things and bring them here when you come over to see your cousin? Yura lives in the basement unit below her. 

“So that’s how Leroy knows Katherine,” Yuri said, reading over Otabek’s shoulder. “Saves me from asking them later.” 

Otabek nodded. 

**JJ:** Yeah, I can do that when I get back to our room. What’s the deal with you two now anyway? 

“You and Leroy shared a room?” 

“Yeah, two queens. It’s more cost effective to share rooms.” 

“True,” Yuri agreed, and he proceeded to snuggle closer to Otabek as the Kazakh replied to JJ’s message. 

**Otabek:** We’re trying again. I will be staying here with Yura and Daniil from now on. 

**JJ:** Good on you, man. It’s where you should be. Congratulations to you both, by the way. I can’t wait to marry Stephanie next month and hopefully have kids soon too. 

Yuri was confused as fuck. “Hold up, who’s this Stephanie and what happened to that Isabella bitch?” he asked. 

“Stephanie is JJ’s new fiancée. How he and Isabella broke up is not my story to tell. He’ll tell you if you ask him later.” Otabek replied. 

**Otabek:** Thanks. 

Otabek pulled up his few social media accounts and quickly unblocked Yuri. He then handed the blond his phone so Yuri could put in his Canadian mobile number. 

Yuri kissed Otabek’s cheek before standing up. “I’m going to get the bottle into the bottle warmer.” As if on cue, Daniil woke up, crying. “Beka, can you please take him to his room and change him? You’ll find a change table in there with everything you’ll need. I’ll come help as soon as I’ve got the bottle filled and in the warmer. Daniil’s room is just down to the end of the hall on the left.” 

Otabek picked up Daniil and the baby immediately calmed down and stared up at him with curiosity. “You’re a natural! It usually takes a little longer for him to calm down when I pick him up.” Yuri complimented. Otabek smiled proudly.

Otabek changed Daniil’s diaper as if he’d been doing it since the day the baby was born. Yuri watched the scene unfold in front of him as he leaned against the doorframe. His alpha was definitely father material. He was so good with their son. 

Otabek washed his hands and then the three of them made their way back to the couch where Yuri handed Otabek the bottle. Daniil took it as soon as it was offered to him, staring at his father as he drank his formula. Otabek stared back in awe and adoration. He clearly loved his son so much already. Yuri handed Otabek a spit up blanket for his shoulder for when it was time to burp Daniil, and quietly pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking pictures of the two without Otabek noticing. 

Once Daniil was full, burped and his face cleaned, Otabek pulled out his phone. It was almost 1:00 pm here, so it would already be almost 11:00 PM in Almaty, and he knew his parents would be watching late night television for another half an hour. He called his mother and she picked up on the second ring.

“Otabek, I was just about to call you. How are you? How is it in Canada?” she asked. 

Otabek couldn’t help but smile as he replied, “I’m really good, mom. Actually, there’s some important news I need to tell you. Is dad with you?” 

“Yes, he is. What’s going on sweetie?” she asked. 

“Can you put your phone on speaker? Both of you will need to know. It’s crazy, but good news.” 

“Okay, Otabek. We’re on speaker. What did you want to tell us?” 

Otabek took a breath. “Well, you know how I’m in Kingston for a job interview?” 

“Yes. Did you get it?” 

“Yeah, they offered me the position. I was going to wait and attend interviews elsewhere, but something- well actually, some _one_ , came up.” 

His mother seemed confused. “What happened, Otabek? Who did you run into?” 

“I ran into Yuri-” 

“Plisetsky?” 

“Yes. Turns out he moved here last summer. There’s more, mom. Can you grab the first letter he sent me and open it? I want you to read it.” 

“One moment sweetheart, I just need to get it from the drawer over here.” A moment passed, and the next thing Otabek heard was a squeal from his mother, and his father laughing happily. 

“Otabek Altin! This is why it is important to read your mail! You’ve missed out on so much! We missed out! Are you with Yuri right now? What about the baby? How are they? Are they a boy or a girl, Otabek?!” 

Otabek quickly put his phone on speaker as well before he replied. “They’re both with me right now, mom. I just put my phone on speaker too. I have a son- he is 3 months and 2 weeks old. His name is Daniil Maxim Plisetsky, he was born October 30th at 1:30am.” 

His father spoke, “So, Yuri gave you an amazing birthday present.” 

Yuri laughed, then Otabek’s mother spoke again, “Yuri, what was his birth weight? Were there any complications? How healthy was he? How are you both?” 

Yuri replied warmly, “Daniil weighed in at 7lbs and 6oz at birth. Everything went fine. He was and still is a very healthy boy. He’s perfect. I’m good too, even better now that Beka is here.” 

“Ohhh! I need to see some pictures of him, boys.” she said excitedly. 

Yuri pulled out his phone and selected the pictures he had taken that day. “Beka, put both of your parents’ numbers in for me.” He did. Yuri hit send. 

A moment later they could hear Otabek’s mother start crying with joy. “Oh my word, he is so precious! Miras, look! He looks just like Otabek!” 

Yuri chimed in, “He even has Otabek’s moody expression.” 

Otabek’s parents laughed. Then his mother spoke, “Miras, go text your sisters and our other children. I need to say some things to the boys.” She took her phone off speaker. “Yuri, first, I am so sorry that my son never read his letters. I understand why you didn’t reach out to us, but I still wish that you had.” 

“I know. I'm sorry too, Mrs. Altin.” He replied. 

“Please Yuri, call me ‘mother’ from now on. You’re family now. I also want to say that you’ve done a wonderful job with Daniil.” 

“Thank you, mother.” Yuri was starting to tear up again. He finally had the family he had longed for. 

“Now, Otabek. Can I assume that you will be supporting Yuri and my grandson?” 

“Yes, mom. That was another thing I wanted to tell you. Yura and I are together again, and I’ll be staying here with him and Daniil,” Otabek replied, shifting his hold on Daniil, who took hold of Otabek’s free hand to look at it. 

“Good boy. You have no idea how happy we are. I just wish we had known a lot sooner. Yuri dear, please be sure to send us your address, I want to send something to you and Daniil.” 

“I will do that right now. Not sure whose phone it’ll go to, but you’ll have it,” Yuri replied as he typed out his address. 

“ _Aaaaaahhhh! Aaah-aaaah_!” Daniil cooed loudly, playing with Otabek’s free hand. Yuri laughed and pulled the camera up on his phone to film it. This was too sweet to pass up. Otabek was too busy smiling down at the baby to notice. 

“Was that him?!” Otabek’s mother asked. 

“Yeah that’s Daniil. He’s playing with Beka’s hand and I’m filming it.” Otabek quickly looked over at Yuri and Yuri laughed. “This is too good!” He sent the film to both of Otabek’s parents. “I sent them to you both, mother.” 

“Thank you, Yuri! Now I need to get to bed. Otabek. I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight boys, I love you all.” 

“We love you too, mom. I’ll talk to you and dad tomorrow.” said Otabek. His mother disconnected the call. 

Yuri moved to sit back down on the couch beside Otabek, snuggling into his mate. ‘I had better let Lilia, Yakov, Victor, and Katsuki know,’ Yuri thought to himself. He opened up the joint chat that also included Georgi. 

**Yuri:** Guess who I ran into today?

**Georgi:** Who?

**Yuri:** Leroy and Otabek.

**Georgi:** ?! 

**Yuri:** It’s alright, Georgi. Turns out Beka never read the letters, so he never knew about Daniil until we ran into him today. This wasn’t how I wanted him to find out, but I’m glad he did. 

**Yuri:** My neighbour drove Beka and me back to my place so we could talk.

**Georgi:** And?

_Picture sent_

_Picture sent_

_Picture sent_

_Picture sent_

**Yuri:** As you can see, Beka is very happy to know about us.

**Georgi:** Will he be helping you with Daniil?

**Yuri:** Of course! And we’re back together. Beka will be staying here with us from now on.

**Lilia:** Yurachka, I’m happy things are working out for you. You and your little _detka_ deserve the best. Love those pictures. I can tell Otabek loves him. You both are in good hands. Yakov is happy for you too.

**Yuuri:** All this messaging woke me up. I don’t know how Vitya can sleep through it. I’m happy for you, Yuri! Vitya and I really wanted to hunt him down, but I’m glad we don’t need to now. I will text you more when we wake up. I’m going back to sleep. Night guys.

Yuri put his phone down on the coffee table and turned to look at Otabek who had his eyes closed, leaned back into the backrest as far as he could. Daniil was snuggled on Otabek’s chest, with his head resting on his father’s shoulder. Yuri quickly grabbed his phone again and took a picture before setting it down again. He then softly said, “I’m going to make lunch. Are you hungry Beka?” Otabek only gently nodded his head. 

Yuri loved this sight. His son had taken to Otabek like a fish to water. Babies his age would be starting to play strange, and would usually take a while to warm up to someone new in their lives. 

Yuri came back to the living room a few minutes later with Caesar salads topped with cubed roasted chicken. He set them on the coffee table and gently picked up their son, who was asleep. Yuri quietly walked to Daniil’s room and placed him in his crib before silently leaving the room and closing the door.

He went back to the living room to eat his lunch with Otabek. When they finished their lunch, Yuri wanted to do nothing but cuddle with Otabek until Daniil woke from his nap.

When Yuri got back to the living room after taking the plates to the kitchen, he climbed into Otabek’s lap and wrapped his arms around him. Otabek wrapped his own around Yuri’s waist, pulling him in as close as possible. Yuri breathed in his scent. It was Otabek’s usual scent, which Yuri loved so much, but with love and happiness in it. “I missed you, Beka. I missed you so much.” he said. 

“I missed you too, Yura. Every day you were constantly on my mind.” replied Otabek.

They stayed like this for a while, talking about different things and savouring being together again. Yuri told Otabek about when he finally snapped at Mila, including the look on her face when he mentioned his penis size and how much Otabek liked sucking it. This made Otabek laugh pretty hard, saying, “I wish I had been there to witness it. The look on her face must have been priceless.” 

“It was glorious, Beka. According to Georgi, she left shortly afterwards.” 

“You mean you didn’t know when she left?” 

“No. I was in Yakov’s office asking to transfer to another country, and then I fainted. Georgi filled me in after I was released. I haven’t seen much of her since then, she had her training hours changed to not overlap with me being there to teach. Talk about being a sore loser.” 

Otabek nodded in agreement, when his phone started buzzing with messages. They were from his three brothers and two younger sisters, all enquiring about the message their father had sent them. He decided to reply to their questions as a group message so nothing needed to be repeated, telling them about Daniil, that he’s back with Yuri and for them to get their butts to bed if they didn’t have any reason to be up so late. He even promised them that he’d Skype them later and introduce them to Daniil. 

Yuri got a message from Katherine that JJ had arrived and he had Otabek’s bag, so he replied quickly. 

**Yuri:** Thanks, we’ll come up later when Daniil is awake, or one of you can leave it at my door?

**Katherine:** Are you guys alright? JJ said something about you being back together again?

**Yuri:** We’re good. Not perfect, but who is? We’re trying again and that’s what matters. It’s going to take a while for my omega side to fully trust him and not have abandonment issues, if any have developed.

**Katherine:** JJ is going to leave the suitcase outside your door just above your steps. He also wants to take you three out to dinner at 6 o’clock along with my mom, my kids, and me.

**Katherine:** Understandable. I’m just glad that he’s there for you now. Are you feeling very clingy and wanting to just cuddle or are you feeling clingy and wanting to push him away?

**Yuri:** Very clingy and affectionate is the best way to describe my feelings.

**Katherine:** I think your omega side will be okay and understands what happened. If you had abandonment issues, you’d be pushing him away out of fear of being left behind again. Did he tell you why he never read your letters?

**Yuri:** Yeah, he was hurting too bad and was trying to forget about me. He said it felt like he was rejecting his other half.

**Katherine:** That makes a lot of sense. I think you two will be just fine and your bond will grow stronger as you heal.

**Katherine:** See you guys in three hours?

**Yuri:** I hope you’re right, and yeah; we’ll see you in three hours. 

Yuri put his phone down and got up to let Otabek get his suitcase. Yuri led Otabek to his bedroom, which would be their bedroom now. Yuri moved some of his clothes so they only used half the side of each drawer of his dresser. “You can unpack your suitcase and put your clothes in here,” Yuri said as he pointed from the dresser to the closet. “If you have anything that needs to hang in the closet, I have some extra hangers in there. Any dirty laundry you can throw in the laundry basket that is also in the closet.” 

Otabek placed the suitcase onto the foot of the bed and opened it, unpacking his items in less than five minutes and putting his toiletries in the bathroom, where he discovered Chernika napping in the sink. Otabek shook his head with a light chuckle as he petted the kitten, and went back to the bedroom to put his suitcase away.

The suitcase was no longer on the bed when Otabek got to the door of the bedroom. He saw Yuri finish placing it in the back of the closet. Otabek walked over to Yuri and wrapped his arms around his midsection from behind as Yuri closed the closet door. “I could have done that, Yura.” Otabek said, placing a couple of kisses on Yuri’s neck. 

Yuri turned around, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and smiling as he answered. “You could, yes. But I wanted to get it put away faster so I can do what I want to before Daniil wakes up in about forty minutes.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Placing a kiss to Otabek’s lips, Yuri replied in a loving voice, “Welcome home, Beka.” 

Otabek replied with a passionate kiss that stole Yuri’s breath away. Yuri started to guide Otabek to their bed when they were interrupted by meowing at their feet. They both looked down to see Chernika sitting at their feet staring at Otabek. _‘Cat, I love you; but you’re being a massive cockblock right now. I haven’t gotten laid in over a year.’_ Yuri thought to himself, as Otabek crouched down to pick up the kitten.

Chernika started purring loudly as he crawled up from Otabek’s hands to his shoulder. He laid down on it, looking mighty proud of himself. Yuri tried to pet him but the kitten swatted at his hand. He looked at Otabek and said, “Stop stealing my cats, you cat thief.” 

Otabek snickered as he replied, “I can’t help it if they approve of me.”

Yuri shook his head, smirking. He took Otabek’s hand and led him back to the living room, with Chernika still on his shoulder, to relax on the couch and put on some music, making sure the volume was at a decent level. Yuri turned to him and asked, “Now that your family know about Daniil, I want to announce him to our fans too. I’ve updated things here and there, but I’ve made sure he was never in my pictures.”

Placing a hand over his smile as he thought about Yuri’s request, Otabek nodded, adding, “I get to pick the pictures we each post to our accounts.” 

Yuri smiled at this. “Deal.” he said, leaning in to kiss him. 

“What is your work schedule like this week?” Otabek suddenly asked. 

“This week I’ll only be working Thursday. Next week is reading week, so a lot of students are going home for a week, most of them leave Friday as soon as they get out of their last class. Why?” Yuri asked. 

“I need to get the rest of my things from JJ’s family’s guest house in Toronto,” Otabek responded, and he added, “I want you and Daniil to come with me. Now that I have you back in my life and we have a son; I don’t want to leave you two behind. Even if it’s only for a day or two.” 

Yuri burrowed himself more into Otabek to get his scent on him. He paused and looked up at Otabek and nodded as he answered, “Yeah, we’ll go with you.” He definitely wanted to stay close to him. 

Daniil finally woke up. Yuri changed his diaper and outfit so when it was time to go for dinner in the next hour, they’d be ready to go. Daniil was still trying to wake up when Yuri handed him over to Otabek, and he had his moody expression on his face. Yuri was about to take a picture of them when Chernika, who was still on Otabek’s shoulder, woke up and started licking his hair. This made Otabek stop smiling and changed his expression to match his son’s. Yuri quickly caught that moment on camera and sat with them on the couch, giggling at the picture. Yes, Yuri actually giggled and Otabek loved it. No one else has been able to make Yuri giggle and it’s been far too long since he last did. 

“I want to post this one, Beka,” said Yuri.

“Take some more of us first, then I’ll pick which ones we can post,” Otabek replied as he smirked.

They took many pictures of the three of them. Some even with Daniil smiling up at his parents. Otabek chose a simple one that he took with Yuri’s phone before sending it to his own. The picture he chose had them sitting on the couch, Yuri smiling while holding Daniil and Otabek, a soft smile on his face, leaning into them from Yuri’s left. Daniil was smiling happily into the camera. Otabek granted Yuri’s wish and let him post the one he wanted. 

Yuri remembered that it’d help Otabek if he gave him the password to his wi-fi. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper that contained the information and handed it to Otabek. 

**_Network:_ ** _The Ice Tiger’s Den_

**_Password:_ ** _103010310301_

“What are these numbers, Yura?” Otabek asked as he typed the numbers into the password field. 

Yuri blushed a bit as he replied, “Month, day, month, day, month, day.” 

Otabek looked at the numbers again and realised they were the dates for Daniil's birthday, followed by their own. Yuri really was sentimental, in his own way. 

Once the connection to the wi-fi was established, Otabek logged into his Instagram, which was also tied to his other accounts, and wrote a post, making sure that Yuri was tagged as well. Yuri did the same. Thankfully their usernames were the same in all apps. 

otabek-altin 

[image] 

@yuri-plisetsky and I have some great news to share with all of you. Meet our three-month-old son, Daniil. Couldn’t be happier. 

yuri-plisetsky 

[image] 

So, @otabek-altin and I did a thing. Our little _detka_ , Daniil, he’s three months old. We made the cutest kid, if I say so myself. And yes, they’re like twins. 

They both proofread each other's drafts before agreeing to post at the same time. Then the comments started pouring in. Most of them were his angels and Otabek’s fans congratulating them, and saying how adorable Daniil was. Then comments from fellow skaters started coming in too. 

@phichit+chu: @otabek-altin, @yuri-plisetsky CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR SON!!!!!! 

@katsuyu did you know about this?! 

@minako-okukawa: @yuri-plisetsky, @otabek-altin How did I not know about this?! He’s gorgeous guys! Congratulations! 

@christophe-gc: @yuri-plisetsky, @otabek-altin This is a surprise, you two were certainly busy. 😈😉😚🍆🍆🍆🍑😏 Congratulations. 

@+guanghongji+: @yuri-plisetsky, @otabek-altin Whoa! He really is his twin, except the eyes are not brown yet. Their facial expressions, tho. 

@leo-de-la-iglesia: @otabek-altin, @yuri-plisetsky This is amazing! Can’t wait to meet him sometime. Congratulations! 

@katsuyu: @phichit+chu, @otabek-altin, @yuri-plisetsky Yes, I knew. I had to swear Vitya to secrecy too. Great pictures, you two. 

@v-nikiforov: @katsuyu, @yuri-plisetsky, @otabek-altin Yuuri, our Yurio is growing up! Look at him with our grandson! Otabek, you better take good care of them! 

@yuri-plisetsky: @v-nikiforov You’re being embarrassing, baldy. You see his pictures often. 

@mila-babicheva: @yuri-plisetsky I could make a much cuter child with Otabek than you. Your kid is an ugly toad. 

@Jjleroy!15: @mila-babicheva, @yuri-plisetsky Hey homewrecker! The only thing that is ugly on this planet is you and my ex! No one here will ever want a kid with you! Yuri, Congratulations. You and Beks really did make a cute baby. 

@otabek-altin: @Jjleroy!15, @yuri-plisetsky She’s now blocked. I won’t tolerate someone like her insulting my family. 

@yuri-plisetsky: @mila-babicheva Listen hag, I’ve already told you off before and I’m willing to do it again; and here you still insist on trying to insult not only myself, but now my family!? Beka will never want to take a dip in your fucking gene-pool! Get over your sad miserable life! 

@sala-crispino: @otabek-altin, @yuri-plisetsky congratulations on your son. He’s adorable. I can tell that he’ll be breaking hearts when he’s older. I cannot believe she had the gall to say that. She’s absolutely disgusting. 

@v-nikiforov: @otabek-altin, @yuri-plisetsky, @mila-babicheva I have taken a screenshot of this and sent it to Yakov, he will deal with her. Yuri, go ahead and delete her comment. Mila, please refrain from messaging any of us on any platform/manner. 

@yuri-plisetsky: @v-nikiforov *thumbs-up* 

After deleting Mila’s comment, Yuri put his phone down, silencing his alerts. He was livid and he could tell that Otabek was too. Yuri immediately hugged both Otabek and Daniil. He looked at Otabek and said, “As much as I’m pissed, let’s try not to let her rain on our parade. I deleted her comment. I want to just focus on the three of us and our happiness, Beka.” 

“You’re right, Yura,” Otabek replied, “Let’s leave her to Yakov. We have our own happiness to build.” He placed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head and another to Daniil’s cheek. 

It was nearly time for Yuri and Otabek to meet everyone upstairs at Katherine’s, so they took turns to quickly change and headed up. From there, Katherine, her mother and kids would be in her car while Otabek, Yuri and Daniil went with JJ in his vehicle. 

As JJ was driving, Yuri straight up asked, “So what the hell happened between you and that Isabella chick?” 

JJ frowned a bit before he replied, “She cheated on me with Babicheva back in August last year.” 

Yuri was shocked. “What the hell? How? Why?” 

JJ shrugged. “Beks, Isabella, and I were in Italy for a fashion show my clothing line was being featured in. During the after party, I couldn’t find Isabella but I ran into Sara Crispino, and she was upset. She led us to her hotel room, which was ‘coincidentally’ at the same hotel we were staying in. Beks waited in the hall as Sara showed me my so-called fiancée already passed out after having sex with Sara’s so-called girlfriend, and the blankets were definitely not hiding anything.” JJ shuddered at the memory as he continued, “I quickly spoke to Beks about the situation at the door and then I whispered to Sara to grab her things and that she could take his room and he’d room with me. I had my key cards deactivated and got new ones by telling the front desk that they had been lost. Then I brought my ex’s belongings up to the room where they were still passed out.” 

“That is absolutely disgusting,” Yuri exclaimed, “I can’t believe she’d do that, with the hag! Now I want to vomit. I’m sorry you went through that and saw something so hideous.” 

Otabek looked surprised that Yuri would actually be sympathetic to JJ. JJ was also surprised, but he nodded as he turned the vehicle into the parking lot. 

“The Mandarin?” asked Yuri. 

“Yep, they may be a Chinese buffet chain, but they’re pretty good,” JJ responded as he put the gear into park and turned off the ignition. “Now let's go in so we can make it to our reservation and get to our table and eat.” 

Dinner was uneventful, and throughout it, Yuri noticed that JJ was no longer such a cocky douche. He was more chill and down to earth. Yuri guessed it was caused by what happened with Isabella, and then meeting his new fiancée. Though he wondered why JJ would want to marry someone who he hadn’t been with that long. ‘As long as they’re both happy,’ he thought. 

Anna and Jake made it clear that they had to sit beside JJ and have him show pictures from his band and skating, even if he was just training someone else. Finally, Katherine told them to let her cousin eat his dinner before it got too cold. Anna chattered about how she wanted clothes from JJ’s line in pink and periwinkle and that she wanted to also be a model. JJ laughed, saying that he’d make a mental note to get something made for her, maybe for Christmas. 

Yuri enjoyed his food, and was surprised when halfway through the meal Otabek placed another dish in front of him before returning to his own seat with his dish. Yuri looked up and saw a dish of crème brule, his food weakness (aside from pirozhki of course). Yuri had seen the empty spot where the crème brule would have been earlier when he was up, and had assumed he wouldn’t get any. The unexpected dessert made his evening. 

When they got back to the house, JJ spoke up as they stepped out of the car, “Listen, Yuri, I know that we haven’t really been friends, but I’ve been wanting to befriend you for quite a while. Also, I know this is last minute, but I would like you to come to my wedding. Otabek will be my best man and Stephanie’s Maid of Honor had to back out last night.” JJ paused to catch his breath while Yuri motioned for him to follow them into his place, as he continued. “She doesn’t have many friends and needs someone. After I saw you earlier today, she called and asked me if I had someone in mind. I told her to let me speak to you first. So, I guess my question is, will you be Stephanie’s Man of Honor?” 

Yuri and Otabek were both stunned. Yuri was totally not expecting this. “Um … Wow. This is a bit sudden JJ. I mean, yeah, we can be friends or whatever. As for being the Man of Honor, I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know what one does, and I really don’t know if I can find a tuxedo in time. What about Daniil?” 

“Beks told me that you’ll both be coming with us to Toronto tomorrow while we get his things. Stephanie can meet you and go over details, take you to lunch and to the store where we got our tuxedos. She can bring the material that is being used to help tie the back of her dress to get the right colours for your tie and vest. And don’t worry about costs, it’s all going on my card, along with the cost of the other tuxedos and dresses,” JJ replied. Yuri was about to say something, but JJ held up a hand to gesture to hear him out, “I know you can afford it on your own. We’re telling you guys what to wear, so it’s our financial responsibility. As for Daniil, Beks can get him a little suit if you don’t have one in his size. My parents and Aunt Carole had volunteered to be the babysitters of the kids and infants at my parents' place when dinner ends. So please, will you think about it and let us know tomorrow night, after you meet Stephanie?” 

At least JJ was giving him the chance to think it over. Yuri agreed to consider it and give his answer after he had the chance to get to know Stephanie. He had already decided that if he liked her enough, then he’d do it, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. 

JJ finalised details for the trip the next day with Otabek while Yuri bathed Daniil and got him ready for bed. Once their guest had left, Otabek came up to Yuri, arriving just as he was giving the baby his hugs and kisses for the night. Yuri held Daniil out to him to give him his goodnight hugs and kisses. Daniil was tuckered out and he fell asleep as soon as Yuri placed him in his crib and zipped up the sleep sack to keep him warm. Otabek quietly followed Yuri out of the baby’s room and gently closed the door so Chernika wouldn’t disturb him. 

Yuri walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a couple of towels, handing them to Otabek and telling him to go shower so they could make sure they were up early enough to leave for Toronto after breakfast. He went and ensured the door was locked and turned off the living room and kitchen lights. Running water could be heard from the bathroom. Yuri gave Chernika his dinner and then he sneaked into the bathroom with his own towels. He was hell bent on getting a good make out session in. 

Otabek jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. “Yura, what are you-” He was cut off by the blond pulling him into a bruising kiss. Yuri replied, “I want to make out with you, right here, right now, Beka.” 

Otabek smirked and started kissing him passionately, slowly kissing his way along Yuri’s jawline and down to his neck where his scent gland was. He mouthed at it, which started to arouse the omega. Of course, making out never stayed as just making out. The smell of Yuri’s slick created a domino effect. The slick scent aroused the alpha, the aroused alpha pheromones aroused the omega further, making his pheromones come out full blast, driving the alpha insane with desire to breed them. The bathroom was full of nothing but arousal from both partners.

Before they realized it, Otabek had Yuri facing the wall and pinned there as he was thrusting into him hard, speed shifting so often he was driving the blond crazy with just wanting to cum. When they both climaxed, they realized that Otabek had knotted Yuri. Knotting usually only occurred during an omega’s heat or an alpha’s rut, but Yuri couldn’t find it in himself to question how this occurred, nor complain. He just felt too damn good, enjoying the spurts of cum his boyfriend was still releasing into him.

Otabek carefully reached behind himself to turn off the shower as it had started to run cold. He could just reach one of the large towels, which he wrapped partially around them both to keep them warm until his knot deflated. By the time it did Yuri was sleepy, and he had a blissed out look on his face. Otabek helped Yuri step out of the tub and onto the bath mat. Wrapping the large towel around Yuri, he grabbed another for himself before taking a smaller towel and carrying Yuri to their bed so he could dry his hair and get something for him to sleep in. 

Yuri fell asleep as he was being dressed, so Otabek tucked him into bed, put on his own pajama pants and a comfy shirt, turned off the bedroom light and then crawled in beside the sleeping Yuri. He set the alarm clock on his phone, leaving it charging on the side table beside him. The Kazakh shifted closer to the center so he could be behind Yuri, pulling his sleeping lover into his arms and falling asleep within minutes. 

At 6AM, Otabek’s phone alarm went off. He pulled Yuri into another embrace as he softly woke up the sleeping blond. Yuri rolled over to snuggle into his boyfriend as memories of last night came back to both of them. The saying ‘that escalated quickly’ would be an understatement. Yuri spoke up quietly, voicing his concern about the possibility of him getting pregnant again, since they’re both ‘way too damn compatible’. 

“We can ask JJ to take you to the clinic and get the morning after pill if you want, Yura. Or, if you want to just wait and see what happens, we will do what we need to do when we get to whatever bridge it brings us to. If you end up pregnant again, I will support you,” Otabek said as he pulled Yuri into a tighter hug, “I meant it when I said I’m not going anywhere. I love you and Daniil too much to just up and leave. I constantly regret leaving you last year.” 

Yuri hugged him back just as tightly. He thought back to the few times he had had to take the morning after pill before. The pills made him sick to his stomach with massive cramps for several days, although the doctors always said it was normal for some people. He didn’t want to go through that, but kids are something you don’t take lightly. He looked up to Otabek’s face to see him looking back at him seriously. 

“I want to see what happens, Beka,” Yuri replied, “I know it wouldn’t be ideal for most people, but we’re not those people. We’re in this for the long haul, right? I want to bear your children when the times come.” 

Otabek placed a tender kiss to Yuri’s forehead, “Alright, Yura. We’ll do it like that.” He smiled lovingly down at him. 

Yuri smiled lovingly back at Otabek before saying, “We should get up and dressed. Daniil will be waking up soon. I still need to pack an overnight bag for him and myself. I’ll change Daniil and get him dressed and packed while you feed him. There’s a bottle prepared in the fridge; you just need to place it in the bottle warmer and add 5 ml of water for the bottle to sit in and turn the dial to 3 minutes. You’ll see a little cup beside the warmer that I use to measure the water.” 

Otabek nodded and they quickly got dressed and started their tasks. Otabek fed the baby as Yuri packed everything and set out plenty of food and water for Chernika. Yuri grabbed the spare key and dropped it off to Katherine so she could check in on him later. He realized that he’d need to get another key cut for Otabek. 

At 7 AM, Yuri was about to make toast for himself and Otabek when JJ texted. 

**JJ:** Don’t worry about eating breakfast if you haven’t yet. We’ll get something for the road. Emmet, the skater I’m here with, has a family emergency and he needs to head back as soon as possible. Will you guys be ready in ten minutes? 

**Otabek:** Yeah, we’re all ready to go now actually. You can come pick us up. I’ll let Yura know too. 

**JJ:** Thanks, man. We’re in my SUV and on our way. 

**Otabek:** Alright. 

JJ arrived in no time, and after putting things in the trunk and getting themselves buckled in, Yuri instructed JJ to a Tim Hortons on Division Street with a drive thru that was also conveniently located close to the fucking 401 on-ramp. By the time they were through and back on the road, Daniil was already asleep in his car seat between his parents. 

Emmet didn’t have much of an appetite, but he was trying to eat a toasted bagel with butter that JJ had bought, along with a large green tea even though he asked for a small one, saying "Teas help calm the nerves, the more tea, the better.” 

They made it to Ajax and JJ dropped Emmet off at the Go Train Station where a relative was waiting for him to go to the hospital together. At that moment Daniil woke up, as it was time for his bottle. JJ parked the car and offered to the others that they could go inside the small station so they could stretch their legs, feed and change Daniil, and use the restroom themselves, as it would take another hour and a half depending on traffic. 

Once they’d all done what they needed to, they got back into JJ’s SUV and continued the drive to his parent’s place. 

The SUV pulled into a lengthy driveway at lunch hour. They got out of the vehicle and walked to the door of the main house, Yuri staring at the smaller guest house to the side in surprise. JJ opened the front door and called out, “We’re here!” and what sounded like a herd of elephants came running towards them. The cause for it was revealed to be four of JJ’s younger siblings, all excited to see him home early. JJ’s mother, Nathalie, ushered the kids back to the kitchen to eat so that JJ could enter the house, which he did, followed by Yuri, carrying the sleeping baby in his car seat and Otabek behind him.


End file.
